How it all began
by taxc
Summary: This story takes place after the war.It's about Cagalli,Athrun and their friends. The summary is weird but please read. This is an ASUCAGA fanfic!
1. I'll never leave

**HI EVERYONE!! This is my first story so I'll be starting with a short story but it isn't a one-shot and it's about Athrun and Cagalli. My favorite couple!! ENJOY!! And please review!! but be nice. Thanks.**

**I DON'T own Gundam Seed/Destiny**

* * *

**(A/N: This took place after the war.)**

It's a beautiful day. The storm has passed and the sun is shining. Everything was full of life but in the Archangel, in a certain room, a blue haired coordinator is waiting for a blonde haired princess to wake up.

_-Flashback- (A/N:This is pretty long)_

_"What do you mean by she's missing!?" shouted/asked the blue haired coordinator._

_"Missing, you know gone, disappeared, location not known." Athrun's good friend, Dearka said giving him a weird grin._

_"Dearka this is no laughing matter." Miriallia Haw said._

_"She's right. Don't you ever take anything seriously? Do you think that this is some kind of joke?" Shiho Hahnenfuss shouted._

_"The Chief Representative of Orb is missing" Yzak Joule pointed out while giving Dearka an annoyed look._

_"Well sorry, I was just trying to lighten up the mood." Dearka said while holding up his hands._

_"What happened? How did she become missing?" Athrun Zala asked._

_"She was coming back to Orb after a conference. I'm not exactly sure where. Her plane got caught in the storm and her plane sunk. That's all we know for now." Kira Yamato, Athrun's best friend, said._

_"Don't worry Athrun. We'll find her. The entire Orb military is looking for her as we speak" Lacus Clyne said._

_"In fact, we should be out there helping them search instead of mopping around here" Mu La Flaga said._

_"The Minerva is even helping in the search." Murrue Ramius said._

_"The Minerva!? Really!?" everyone (except Athrun) shouted/asked._

_"Yup, that was what I said too." Mu said while chuckling_

_"Let's go. I don't want to waste anymore time here" Athrun said while walking out._

_"He sure is upset." Dearka said_

_"Well duh! He still loves her!" a very annoyed Yzak shouted._

_"Why Yzak I'm surprised that you know anything about love" said Dearka while laughing._

_"WHY YOU –_

_"WOULD TWO JUST SHUT UP! Cagalli Yula Athha is missing and you two are just fighting! If I don't see you out of here in seconds the two of you are so DEAD!" a very red-faced Shiho shouted._

_"Yes ma'am" they both said while running out._

_Kira, Athrun, Yzak and Dearka were using their gundams to search the area. Mir, Shiho and Mu were using the sky graspers. Lacus was with the Eternal and Murrue stayed with the Archangel._

_- A couple of hours later-_

_"Athrun, the Archangel is signaling us to go back." Kira said._

_"I'm not stopping until we find her."Athrun said._

_Kira sighed and said"Tiring yourself is helping nobody you know"_

_"Alright, go ahead, I just search for a few more minutes" Athrun said_

_"Okay, whatever you say. See you at the Archangel." Kira said while heading back._

_Athrun then landed on a small and uninhabited island._

_"This is where I first met Cagalli. Cagalli where are you?" Athrun said to no one in particular. _

_He began to walk along the seashore and that was where he spotted someone lying down on the shore. As he got closer he saw that that person was wearing a white colored tube dress with a bit of gold embroidory at the top and bottom. _

_"Good. It's a girl so there a bigger chance that its Cagalli."_

_He finally reached the person and he recognized at once that it really was Cagalli. He quickly picked her, carried her bridal style, got back in his gundam and headed back to the Archangel._

_"I'll never leave you..again."_

- _End of flashback-_

* * *

**Ya that's all.. for now. I'll upload soon and it summer in my co****untry anyway. WAHH!! Only 26 days to go until school starts!! Dont' forget to review.**

* * *


	2. Our story

* * *

**Hi Everyone!! Sorry for updating late. I wasn't allowed to use the computer for the pass three... or was it two days? Hmm... Anyway here's the next chapter! Enjoy and please review!!**

**Special thanks to: Mage666, Prince-in-Disguise and AsuCaga01 for reviewing!**

**I don't own Gundam seed/destiny.**

* * *

Chapter two: Our story

"Athrun, Athrun..."

"Oh, for the love of all things good, SNAP OUT OF IT ZALA!" someone shouted.

"Huh? Oh, hey guys! How long have you two been standing there?" Athrun asked Kira and Yzak.

"Long enough for me to explode and yell at you!" Yzak said angrily.

"Sorry, I was thinking about someone." Athrun answered.

"Was it Cagalli?" Kira asked

"Ya"

"Hey Zala!!" someone said happily. "So is sleeping beauty awake yet?"

"DEARKA!" Mir said

WHACK!!

"OW! Mir, what was that for!" Dearka asked while rubbing his head.

"For being and idiot." Mir answered.

Everyone laughed (except Dearka).

"What do you know someone actually agrees with me!" Yzak while laughing so hard that tears were rolling down his cheecks.

"Looks like Dearka did something extra stupid." Shiho said while walking in the room. Behind her were Shinn, Luna, Meyrin and Lacus carrying a tray with food.

_"Why is Shinn here? I thought he hated Orb and Cagalli." Athrun thought._

"I can't believe you people! I'm in pain and the only you guys are doing is laughing at me and calling me dumb! You people have a sick sense of humor!" Dearka grumbled.

"Correction stupid." Shiho said.

"And idiot not dumb." Mir said.

"Whatever, you people are cruel and I actually called you guys friends." Dearka said.

"Alright, were sorry." Mir said while patting Dearka's head.

"What, no kiss?" Dearka asked.

"Say something like that again and I'll hit you three times as hard.' Mir threatened.

"Okay, okay." Dearka said.

"Here Athrun." Lacus said while giving him the tray.

"Thanks... Lacus." Athrun said while eating.

"So, now that everybody stopped laughing. I need to ask Athrun a question." Dearka said.

"Oh no." Athrun groaned while thinking of the possible questions Dearka would ask him.

"Don't worry. I asked you this question before. In fact Kira, Yzak and Lacus asked you the same question." Dearka said

"Really? Okay, umm.. what's your question?" Athrun asked while putting the tray on the floor.

"How did you met Cagalli?" Dearka asked. Everybody's eyes were focused on Athrun.

"Dearka!" Mir said. "I don't think you should have asked him that question. It's not the right time."

" It's okay Mir but didn't I already answer that question?" asked Athrun.

"No, you didn't Athrun. Sure you gave us and answer but you were lying." Dearka said.

"How do you know if I was lying?" Athrun asked.

"No offense Athrun but you're a horrible liar. Every time you lie you stutter a lot." Kira said.

"None taken but I thought I was a good liar." Athrun said.

"Maybe if it isn't about Cagalli." Kira said.

"Athrun, you don't have to answer the question if you don't want to." Lacus said while giving him a sympathetic smile.

"Ya, Athrun you don't have to answer if you're not ready." Dearka said.

"No, it's okay. I'll answer it. I've been avoiding that question for too long. I think its time you guys knew." Athrun said.

"Do you want us to leave?" Shinn asked.

"Huh? Why?" Athrun asked

"Because we aren't really close." Luna said.

"And that question is personal." Meyrin added.

"No, I want all of you to stay." Athrun said.

"Okay, I first met Cagalli during the first war at the island I found her." Athrun said.

"REALLY??" Everyone asked.

"Ya."

"Wait, so how did you end up on the island with Cagalli?" Shiho asked.

"Dearka, Yzak, do you remeber the time when both of you had to look for me because I was missing?"Athrun asked.

"How could I forget! Yzak wouldn't stop complaining!" Dearka said.

"HEY! Nobody likes to be waken up early in the morning just to look for their LEADER!!" Yzak said angrily.

"SHUT IT!" Shiho said while giving both Yzak and Dearka a glare.

"Wait, wasn't Cagalli also missing."Mir said.

"Ya, I remember that time too." Kira said. "YOU TOUCH HER DIDN'T YOU!" Kira shouted angrily and accusingly.

"What?? No, of course not ,Kira. I would never do that." Athrun said.

"Hmm... you seem sincere enough but then again you said you're a good liar." Kira said while rubbing his chin.

"Okay, that's enough. Let Athrun finish." Luna said.

"Thanks Luna." Athrun said and gave her a smile. "Okay, were was I? I remeber, so, I was hold up because there was something wrong with my transportation. I was finally able to leave a few hours later. While I where traveling, I noticed that a battle was going on. The pilot said i had to get off and take the Aegis with me because they thought that it wasn't safe. I hesitated at first but then agreed. I decided to land on a small island."

" I got of and began to look around when all of the sudden I was hit by a bullet. I looked around and I saw a blond with a gun pointed at me. I hid somewhere then the blond slided down. I attacked the person and was about to kill that person but the person umm.. a.. screamed and..."

"WAIT!! You were stuttering again." YOU TOUCHED SOMETHING DIDN'T YOU!!" Kira shouted angrily.

"Alright I did but i didn't mean too. It was an accident." said a blushing Athrun.

"ZALA!! YOU ARE SO DEAD!!" Kira said. He was about to punch him when Lacus grabbed his arm and twisted it.

"OW, Lacus, let go! You're hurting me!" Kira whined.

"KIRA YAMATO!" Lacus shouted angrily while still twisting his arm. "Athrun is FINALLY telling us and YOU were PLANNING to KNOCK HIM OUT!!" Lacus said while twisting his arm some more.

"Ouch! Alright, ALRIGHT, I won't him. Let go please, Lacus. You'll break my arm." Kira whined.

"Fine, but if hurt or try to hurt Athrun again. I'll break more than just you're arm!" Lacus said in a deadly tone. She turned to Athrun and said cheerfully. "You where saying." Everyone's sweat dropped.

"Umm.. so I said "A girl?" and she said umm.. said "Of course I'm a girl."

"HAHA.." Everyone was laughing and Athrun cheeks were turning red.

"That's what I said too."Kira said while laughing.

"I knew I shouldn't have told you guys." Athrun said, His cheeks now really red.

"No, were sorry. Please continue." Mir said between giggles.

"Fine but if you guys keep on interrupting me I'll stop. Got that?" Athrun said/asked.

"Of course, please continue, Athrun." Lacus said while holding her laughter.

"Okay, so after that I tied her up and threw her gun to the sea. I went back to my gundam and tried contacting headquarters again but then stopped because I saw her trying to wiggle her way up." Athrun said while chuckling at the memory.

"By the time I got down she was at a hole filled with water or was it part of the sea. I'm not sure. I forgot. So anyway, she started yelling at me to help her up. I told her that she was not in the position to boss me around but I helped her up anyway."

"Aww, that's sweet."Dearka said.

"Hush." Meyrin said.

"Humph." Dearka said "All of you are so sensitive. I only said-"

"SHUT UP, ELSMAN!" Yzak yelled.

"Fine!" Dearka said. "Hot headed." he mumbled under his breath.

"She started hopping and I asked her what she was doing. She said that she wanted to feel the rain better. I cut off the rope and told her that without her gun she was harmless. I don't think she said anything. Since it was raining we stayed at a cave."

"She took of her clothes, didn't she?" Kira asked.

"Yes, she did but I didn't look and she was covered with a towel. I swear."Athrun said quickly.

"Kira" Lacus said dangerously.

"Don't worry I won't hurt him." _"yet" _Kira added to himself.

"_Their story is similar to how I meet Stella." Shinn thought to himself._

"So, we started talking about the war, Earth, PLANTS and a lot of other things. After sometime I umm.. I "

"You what?" Dearka asked.

"Just SPIT IT OUT!" Yzak yelled.

"Alright, Ifellasleep." Athrun said quickly.

"What? I didn't get that." Shiho said.

"Me too, say it again." Mir said

"I FELL ASLEEP" he shouted.

"..."

"Are you guys okay?" Athrun asked.

"HAHAHA.."

"I can't believe it you fell asleep while watching a hostage?" Kira said while laughing.

"And to think you're a member of FAITH" Shin said laughing just as hard as Kira.

"That so damn stupid. Only an idiot would so that." Shiho said clutching her stomach.

"And you guys said I was stupid." Dearka said laughing so hard he fell to the floor.

"Really, Athrun that is just unbelievable." Lacus said covering her mouth to stop herself from laughing.

"You're just as stupid as Dearka, actually more." Yzak said trying to stop laughing because his side was hurting.

"I you guys don't stop laughing right now I'll stop telling my story." Athrun said his cheeks flushed.

"Sorry, Sorry. It's normal. (phff) What am I saying? Nobody would do that." Luna cried. "Hahaha"

"Fine, I'll stop." Athrun said.

"NO!!" everyone yelled at the same time.

"Please don't stop Athrun. We're sorry" Meyrin said.

"But if someone disturbs me one more time. I'll stop." Athrun threatened.

"Of course. We won't disturb you. Promise." Mir said holding up her hand.

"One more." He warned again. "Okay, So i fell asleep but I woke up when I felt something covering me. I quickly got up and grabbed my knife and I saw her holding my gun. I told her that is she shoots me I'd kill her. She looked like she was about to cry then she threw my gun."

"No way. That's crazy! She could have shot herself instead!" Shinn said.

"Shinn!" Luna scolded.

"Sorry, sorry. Please continue." He said.

"That's what I said to but i don't think my scolding did much. So, after that nothing much happened. We just talked. The next thing I knew it was already morning and I was about to leave. I told her that she should leave because I didn't want her to get caught but before she left I asked her for her name. That's it."Athrun said.

* * *

**That's all for now. I'll update soon!! Pls. Review!! **


	3. Cagalli

**HI EVERYONE!! (again :) In my first chapter I said that this would be a short story but I guess it isn't anymore. Hehe.. Sorry.. Anyway thank you again for reviewing my story. I really appreciate it. I'm planning to make a new story soon so please read it. Thanks. On to the next chapter! ENJOY!!**

**Special thanks to: Mage666, Prince-in-Disguise and PinkPrincess511**

**Disclaimer: I don't own GSD/GS. Wahhh!!**

* * *

"Now you know" Athrun said.

"..."

"You know I would feel better if you guys would stop staring at me with a weird looks on your faces." Athrun said looking annoyed.

"Well Athrun that was a umm... hmmm..."Luna said looking at everyone for help.

"unique and special way to met." Lacus said giving him a warm smile.

"Let's not forget HILARIOUS!" Dearka said while laughing, hard.

"DEARKA!" everyone (except Athrun) shouted.

"Do you ever SHUT UP!" Shiho said angrily.

"You're the most insensitive person I've ever met met in my life!" Mir said in a voice higher than normal. "And to think I actually went out with you. That was a HUGE mistake."

"Aww.. I know you don't mean it." Dearka said sweetly. "You're crazy about me."

"You think you're all that, don't you Elsman" Mir said her cheeks turning red with anger.

"Everyone please stop arguing we might wake Cagalli up." Lacus said.

"Yeah, and you don't want to see her mad! The last time I woke her up she threw a brick at me!! I don't even understand how she got a brick in the first place!!" Kira said shivering at the memory. "I swear my right cheek will never feel the same again."

"But even if she may be hot tempered at times, she has ever right to be." Kira added.

"Ya, she never really had a normal teenage life. Ruling a country at age 16 isn't actually what I call normal." Athrun said.

"She always works so hard everyday and night. She just doesn't know when to quite and call it a day." Lacus said smiling sadly.

"If Athrun wasn't there to stop her, I don't know what would have happen to her. She would have work herself to death!" Kira said while moving his head.

"And I thought being a princess would be fun." Meyrin said.

"Umm.. Meyrin she isn't a princess anymore. She's Chief Representative." Luna said.

"I know that! I'm not stupid!" Meryin said angrily.

"I know you're not. I'm sorry." Luna said sincerely.

"Apology accepted." Meyrin said happily.

"I still remeber the time when she was sick with a very high fever and she still wanted to go to a meeting. She kept telling me that it was important but I think her health is more important." Kira said.

"I remeber that time. She tried to escape but lucky you knew about it." Athrun said.

"Hey, how did you know that she was going to escape?" Dearka asked Kira.

"Because one that's normal Cagalli behavior and two I just get this weird feeling that Cagalli is about to do something that is stupid or could kill her." Kira said while chuckling softly.

"You mean it's a twin thing?" Dearka asked again.

"Ya, I guess you could call it that." Kira said.

"I never really believed in those 'twin things'." Mir said. "But I do now."

"What's it like to have a twin?" Luna asked.

"To tell you the truth I don't really know. Cagalli and I only met during the first war. Before that I didn't even know that I had a time in the first place. I only found out when Cagalli showed me a picture with her and me and our names at the back." Kira said.

"That's so cool!" Shiho said. "I wonder if I have a long. lost twin."

"I hope not! Having one of you is hard enough!" Yzak exclaimed.

"And you think it's easy to put up with YOU a guy that's HOT HEADED" Shiho said angrily.

"You're HOT HEADED too you know." Yzak shot back.

_(sigh) __"I guess I was being to hard on her. She was only 16. Must be tough. I don't think I could have handled ruling a country. It really wasn't her fault. She did her best I guess. I think It's time I moved on. I should apologies as well." Shinn thought._

"Shinn, you alright?" Luna said with a concerned look on her face.

"Ya, I'm fine. What I'd miss?" Shinn asked.

"Nothing much just and exchange of angry between Yzak and Shiho." She said looking at the two.

"You're NEVER in a good mood. You're ALWAYS mad at everything and EVERYONE!" Shiho shouted.

"I'm not ALWAYS MAD!" Yzak shouted.

"ARE SO!"

"ARE NOT!"

"ARE SO!"

"ARE NOT!"

"ARE NOT!"

"ARE SO!"

"HA! You agreed with me." Shiho said with a smirk on her face.

"YOU TRICKED ME! YOU CHEATER!" Yzak said his voice going louder with each word.

"IT'S NOT MY FAULT YOU'RE-"

"WOULD BOTH OF YOU SHUT UP!" someone shouted.

"CAGALLI!" Everyone shouted.

"YES! I'M AWAKE SO STOP SHOUTING!" Cagalli said angrily.

"Sorry" Everyone said.

"Thank you. Sheesh.. You're all giving a bigger headache." Cagalli said while rubbing her temples.

"We're really sorry Cagalli. We didn't mean to make you up." Shiho said with a apologetic smile.

"Ya ya. I forgive you guys." Cagalli said.

"How long were you awake?" Athun asked.

"Long enough to hear you tell them how we first met." Cagalli said.

"I'm really sorry its just that I felt that I should tell them they are our friends and-"

"Athrun, its okay. I don't blame you. "Cagalli said while giving him a warm smile.

"Well would you look a the time. Don't we have something we need to do." Dearka said giving everyone a we-should-leave-them-alone-to-talk look.

"We do? Oh, ya, we do! Okay, everyone, except Athrun, lets go or we'll get in trouble for being late." Mir said.

"Okay, let's go." Luna said.

"WHAT! You guys can't leave me here with him!"Cagalli said pointing a finger at Athrun.

"I'll take that tray." Lacus said while picking it up.

"Thanks again, Lacus." Athrun said.

"No problem. Bye." Lacus said while leaving.

"GET BACK HERE! I can believe you guys! I'll get even. I SWEAR!" Cagalli shouted.

"Sorry, Cagalli. See you later little sis." Kira said following Lacus.

"LITTLE SIS?! I'M THE OLDER ONE! KIRA YAMATO GET BACK HERE!" Cagalli shouted.

"Don't worry, we can talk later. Bye!" Kira said while closing the door.

"KIRA! I HATE YOU! I'LL MAKE YOUR LIFE A LIVING HELL IF YOU DON'T GET BACK HERE RIGHT NOW. I'LL-"

"They can hear you anymore,you know." Athrun interrupted.

"I KNOW THAT, ZALA!" Cagalli shouted at Athrun but Athrun just laughed.

"WHAT'S SO FUNNY, ZALA!" Cagalli shouted even louder.

"Nothing, I just missed hearing you calling me Zala and screaming at me." Athrun said while chuckling.

"Humph!" Cagalli said while folding her hands, pouting and blushing at the same time.

"Cagalli, we really need to talk." Athrun said seriously.

* * *

**That's all for this chapter. I'll upload soon. Please review.**

* * *


	4. Make up and eavesdropping friends

**Hey everyone!! Here the next chapter!! Hope you enjoy it!! Please review!! And for all of those who did review: THANKS!! Your reviews are really appreciated. On to the next chapter...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Seed/Destiny.. Boo-hoo for me!!**

* * *

**Just outside the room.**

"Whoa! Dearka don't grab me like that!" Kira scolded.

"Why are all of you still here?" Lacus asked sweetly.

"Cuz we want to hear what their saying." Dearka said.

"I don't think we should be eavesdropping." Lacus said in a worried tone.

"We're not eavesdropping. We're just being good friends." Mir said.

"How is this being 'good friends'"? Kira asked.

"In case if he gets her mad we'll be right here to stop her from killing him." Shiho answered.

"Besides, Kira, aren't you worried that Athrun might do something Cagalli?" Dearka asked.

"Well..umm..since you put it that way. I'm in!" Kira said.

"All right!" Dearka said giving Kira a pat at the back.

"Kira, this is wrong." Lacus said her eyes pleading him to not do it.

"I know it's wrong, Lacus, but is my responsibility as a brother to look after my sister. What if Athrun tries something sneaky?" Kira said.

"I don't think that Athrun would do that but (sigh) I'm in too." Lacus said bending down so that she could hear.

"Great!" Mir said.

"They are talking already. Keep your voices down." Shiho said.

* * *

**Inside **

"I really don't want to talk to you right now, Athrun." Cagalli said with a sad look in her eyes.

"You don't have to talk me right now if you don't want to but please just listen to what I have to say." Athrun said while looking at Cagalli for a response but she wouldn't even look at him.

He sighed and began " I'm really sorry, Cagalli. I never meant to re-enlist in Zaft but it was just... at that time I thought that maybe if I re-enlist in ZAFT I might be able to prevent a war from happening..." Athrun stopped and looked at Cagalli but her eyes were fixed on the bed sheets so he continued.

"...but I was wrong. Instead of preventing the war I did the exact opposite. I feel like I started the war..." with that Cagalli looked up and stared at Athrun but he didn't notice beacause he was looking down.

"... When I was part of ZAFT I would always ask myself if I did the right thing.. If joining ZAFT was again was the right thing..." "_For someone who doesn't talk much, he sure can talk." Cagalli thought.__"... _A part of me thought that I was doing the right thing but another part of me thought that I was making a huge mistake. I was so confused."

* * *

**Outside**

"He just goes on and on and on." Shinn complained.

"When will he shut up?" Yzak added.

"I got lost. What was the last thing he said?" Kira asked.

"Does he have a 'mute' button?" Dearka asked Shinn.

"I wish he did." Shinn replied.

"Well I think it's sweet." Luna said.

"What's sweet?" Yzak asked.

"The way he pours out his feelings." Shiho answered.

"What feelings? He's pouring out words!" Dearka said.

"You guys have no sense of romance!" Mir said angrily.

"Girls are crazy!" Kira said.

"You said it buddy." Dearka said.

"Kira, I hope you don't mean that I'm crazy." Lacus said in a dangerous tone.

"No, of course not Lacus! You're never crazy in my eyes." Kira said quickly.

"That's so sweet, Kira." Lacus said while bending over to give him a kiss on the cheek.

"Corny!" Dearka, Yzak and Shinn said at the same time.

"Ya..umm.. Let's go back to listening." Kira said his sweat dropping.

* * *

**Inside**

_"_When I saw you again... my head wouldn't stop spinning. I was more confused than before. I didn't know what to do. I was lost. I know that really hurt you but you have to believe me when I say that I never meant for this to happen. I love you Cagalli. I- mph phf "

"Athrun, I think I heard enough for one day or.. A lifetime" Cagalli said while removing her hand from his mouth.

"I know that you hate me right now and you probably want me to leave and I'll do just that if you look me in the eye and tell me that if you love me anymore -"

"ATHRUN!"

"Huh?" Athrun asked with a puzzled look. "Yes."

"Stop already please! You're making my head hurt." Cagalli said while putting her head for emphasis.

"Sorry." Athrun said looking embarrassed.

Cagalli sighed and said "I don't hate you."

"What did you say?" Athun asked. _"Did she say that she doesn't hate me? Maybe it's just my imagination." he thought._

"Do I really have to repeat myself?" Cagalli asked him with an annoyed look.

"Please do."

"For a coordinator, you sure are deaf. I said 'I...don't...hate...you'. Was that slow enough for you?" Cagalli asked. Her patience wearing thin with each passing second. (A/N: Is that correct?)

"Ya, that was slow enough for me." Athurn said still thinking.

Neither of them said anything for the pass couple of minutes.

_"Great! He probably hates me by now. Why did I have to say 'I really don't want to talk to you right now'? Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!" she thought to herself. "I wonder what he's thinking about. He's probably thinking of a nice way to break up with me. What's wrong with me? He was just trying to apologies and that what I tell him? I should say sorry."_

"Did you mean it?" Athrun asked breaking the silence and Cagalli from her thoughts.

"What?"

"What you said, that you don't hate me. Did you mean it?" Athrun asked raising his head so that he could see her face.

"Yes, I meant it. Athrun, do you hate me?"

"Of course not! Cagalli, I could never hate you!... I love you too much for that." Athrun said slowly.

"I still love you too, Athrun." Cagalli said slowly while blushing.

He blinked and said "Can you repeat that?" Athrun was still in disbelief at what he heard.

"Do I HAVE to repeat everything I SAY to you? I feel like a broken record" Cagalli's cheeks still red but this time from anger.

* * *

**Outside**

"He got her mad." Mir said.

"Everybody get ready to run and cover your ears." Dearka said.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" Mu asked. Looking at 9 teeagers with their ears pressed against a door.

"Eavesdropping are we?" Murrue asked the group.

"We're not eavesdropping." Kira said.

"Really? Then, what are you doing, exactly?" Mu asked.

"We're just being good friends." Mir said

"How?" Murrue asked.

"We're here to stop Cagalli from killing Athrun. Just incase Athrun gets her angry." Shiho answered.

"Too late for that." Shinn mumbled.

"Hmm.. mind if we join you?" Mu asked.

"MU!!" Murrue scolded.

"What? It looks like fun besides I've always wanted to do this." Mu said.

"It does seem like fun. Alright I'll join." Murrue said.

"Great! New members are always welcomed." Luna said.

After that they went back to listening.

* * *

**Inside**

"No, but did you just say 'I still love you'?" Athrun asked with a puzzled look.

"YES! I MEANT IT! And if you won't stop asking me to repeat every single WORD that I SAY I just might change my mind!" Cagalli threatened.

"Sorry."

"Ya, sure."

"Cagalli?"

"What is it-" she was cut by a pair of lips that were pressed against hers. She pulled him closer to deepen the kiss. Both of them didn't want to stop but they had to because they were running out of air.

"Sorry! I didn't mean too." they said at the same time. They both stopped and laughed.

"I missed your laugh." Athrun said with a smile.

"I miss your smile." Cagalli said blushing.

"Really? Can you repeat that?" Athrun asked.

"Oh no! Here we go again!" Cagalli groaned.

Athrun laughed and said "Sorry, I just love teasing you."

"You're really getting on my nerves."

"Sorry. Sorry. I'll stop now."

"Good answer.You look tired, Athrun. Were you able to sleep at all."

"Not really. I couldn't sleep."

"I see, you should really sleep now."

"I don't want to leave you."

"I'm fine. I don't need a babysitter." Cagalli said with a hint of annoyance in her voice.

"I know you don't but I don't think I'll be able to sleep." Athun answered.

"Hmm..."

"You look cute when you think." Athun said while staring at her dreamingly.

"You said something, Athrun?" Cagalli asked with a worried expression on her face.

"No I didn't" he added quickly. _"Did I just say that out loud?" he thought._

"I got it!" she said happily. "You can sleep here with me!"

"Fine with me but there's only one bed." Athrun said.

"Huh?"

Cagalli looked around the room. She saw a table with a laptop on it, a few discs, a chair, a bookshelf, books, lamp and another door that leads to the bathroom but only one bed. He was right.

"Um.. well..we could just share my bed." Cagalli said while turning to a very dark color of red.

* * *

**Outside**

"What? Did Cagalli just say 'We can share my bed'?"Kira asked.

"Yup, I think he did." Mu said.

"That's it I'm going in." Kira said ready to open the door.

"Restrain him!" Shinn yelled.

With that everyone grabbed Kira and since there was so many of them, they ended up falling to the floor with a loud

_THUD!_

* * *

**Inside**

"_What was that? Athrun and Cagalli thought at the same time. "Probably nothing."_

* * *

**Outside**

"GET OFF-" Kira shouted but was cut off by 10 hands that were overing his mouth.

"SHH!" they all said angrily.

"Do you want them to her us?" Shiho said angrily.

"Kira, we know that it's your job to be a good brother but can't you be a good brother later?" Lacus asked in a not-so-gentle voice.

"Phin met uor bands uf mi." Kira said.

"What?" Mir asked.

"Phin met uor bands uf mi."

"What is he saying?" Meyrin asked.

"I think he said 'Get your hands of me'." Lacus said.

"Huh? Right!" Everyone except Kira and Lacus said.

One by one they removed their hands from his mouth.

"Thanks, Lacus" Kira said.

"No problem, but please be a good big brother when this is over. " Lacus said.

"Okay."

* * *

**Inside**

"Okay." Athrun said trying to hide the happiness in his voice but he failed miserably. _" I hope she didn't notice the change in my voice." _He glanced at her. _"Looks like she didn't notice. Good thing too."_

Athrun turned aroud began to take off his jacket.

"Umm.. Athrun.. What are you doing?" Cagalli asked while staring at him.

"You don't think I'll sleep with my uniform, do you?" Athrun asked her.

"No, of course not." Cagall said blushing. "_That was a stupid question."_

Athrun laughed softly and contuined to take off his clothes until he was left with only his shirt and shorts/boxers. (A/N: Not sure what they're called.)

Cagalli moved over to give him some room. When he was on the bed and beside Cagalli, he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her head.

"Night Cagalli. Sweet dreams." Athrun said softly.

"Night Athrun."

* * *

**Outside  
**

"I don't hear anything anymore." someone complained.

"We'll maybe if you stop talking, you could hear them Yzak!" Shiho snapped.

"Why you -"

"Hush, I'm trying to listen." Luna said pressing her ear closer to the door.

"I think their asleep. Murrue said.

"Okay, It's over and now I can beat Athrun up to a bloody pulp." Kira said his hands formed into a fist.

"OH NO YOU'RE NOT!!" Lacus said angrily turning into SEED mode.

"Um... Lacus, you're eyes look scary." Kira said shakingly

"GOOD! Listen up, Yamato." Lacus said poking him on the chest hard with each word. "They are finally together. Cagalli and Athrun are happy and I am not about to let you RUIN THIS HAPPY MOMENT." Lacus yelled at Kira's ear.

"Ow!! Lacus, that hurt!" Kira whined and rub his ear.

"And you'll be feeling more pain if you won't leave them alone." Lacus said in a dangerously low voice.

"Okay, I won't beat Athrun up." Kira sighed defeatedly.

"Thank you, Kira." Lacus said happily to him.

_"Girls ARE crazy!." Kira thought to himself._

* * *

**That's it!! It's suprising how they didn't wake up. I'm still thinking if I should add a nother chapter. Hope you like it! Please review! I'll be posting a new story soon. Watch out for it!!**

* * *


	5. What to do

**Hey Everyone!! I'm so sorry I updated late. The internet crashed. I hate it when that happens!! Sorry.. Again.. Here the next chapter. I'm now making a new story titled "Vampire Dreams". Please read it and review. Read and review this one too. THANKS!!**

**NOTE: I change a bit of the ending at chapter one. It's a small change. I'm really sorry for the change. I just happened to forget that detail I was excited to start writing. Hehe... Sorry!!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed/Destiny!!**

* * *

Athrun was the first to wake up. He looked down and saw Cagalli's blond hair.

"_It wasn't a dream." Athrun thought. _

Athrun smiled and said "Good morning, princess."

"Don't call me princess!" Cagalli snapped.

"Cagalli! You're awake?"

"If I wasn't awake would I be talking to you?"

Athrun thought for awhile and said "No." He's cheeks turning red. "Sorry, dumb question."

"It's okay. Good morning to you to, Athrun." Cagalli said while giving him a peck on the cheek. "I don't want to get out of bed yet." Cagalli said as a yawn escaped from her mouth.

"You know if you want to stay with me, you don't have to make excuses." Athrun said while hugging her.

"And what makes you think that I want to stay with you?!" Cagalli asked angrily.

"Isn't it obvious?" Athrun answered with a smirk on his lips. "You want me."

"What?!" Cagalli asked/said angrily. "You have the biggest ego I have ever seen!"

"I didn't know you could see a person's ego." Athrun said with a smile across his lips.

"Idiot! It's a figure of speech!"

"Are you sure about that?" Athrun's asked his smile getting bigger.

"Stop asking me dumb question and quite smiling before I wipe that smile of our face for you!" Cagalli threatened.

"Okay, okay. I'm sorry, princess."

"STOP CALLING ME THAT! HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO REPEAT MYSELF?" Cagalli shouted angrily.

"Hmm.. I dunno. A billion more times or so." Athrun said still smiling.

"That's it. I'm leaving!" Cagalli said while getting up.

Athrun grabbed her wrist and said "No! Wait! Cagalli! I'm sorry. I'll stop now. Don't leave. Please."

"Hmm.. I don't know."

"Please. I'll be good. I promise." Athun said while pouting and putting on his 'puppy dog' eyes.

"_He looks so cute when he does that. Wait! What am I thinking? He does not look cute." _Cagalli looked at Athrun again. _"Who am I kidding? He looks sooo cute!"_

"Fine, I won't leave but you better stop bugging me." Cagalli said sitting down on the bed.

"Thank you." Athrun said while hugging her, again.

"You know, you never told me what happened." Athrun said to Cagalli while resting his chin on her shoulder.

"What do you mean?" Cagalli asked him.

"You know, why you were missing."

"Oh, right."

"So will you tell me?"

"I don't know."

"Please…" Athrun begged the way a child would.

"Okay, fine, I will but I won't repeat it so listen carefully."

"Okay, I promise I'll listen carefully." Athrun said while kissing her on the cheek.

"And no distractions got it?" Cagalli added.

"Yup, I got it."

"Hmm.. Nothing much happened I was on my way back to Orb after a peace conference at Eurasia. The peace conference was more like a ball if you ask me."

"That's explains why you were wearing a dress."

"Yup."

"You know, you looked sexy wearing that dress." Athrun said while pulling her closer.

Cagalli's back stiffened. She could feel Athrun's breath."Athrun.. No..no dis..tractions..you..pro..mised." Cagalli stammered.

Athrun smiled and said "I'm sorry. Please continue." _"I can't believe I can still do that to her. I thought I lost my touch. Guess not." _Athrun's smile grew bigger.

"Quit smiling. What are you thinking off anyway?" Cagalli asked breaking Athrun's thought.

"Huh? Sorry. Nothing. You were saying?"

"Before leaving Eurasia the weather already looked bad. The clouds were already turning gray. The pilot of my plane warned me that it was dangerous to leave because a storm was approaching but I wouldn't listen. I had to leave because I had an important meeting the next day."

_"Is every meeting to her that important? She ALMOST lost her life because of a stupid meeting?" Athrun thought. "I should teach her to listen to others before she ends up losing her life."_

"So as you know, we took of anyway. Half way thru the storm got worse. The pilot tired to land the plane but it he couldn't. It was raining t hard. We couldn't see anything. Then the wind picked up. The last thing I remember was the plane hurdling towards the sea. The next thing I knew I was in this room. I hope the pilot and my bodyguards made it out safely."

"Why wasn't Kisaka with you?"

"He was busy fixing up the security around the palace. He offered to accompany me but I said 'No'. I told him that I could take care of myself. (sigh) I bet after this he'd never leave me alone." Cagalli said.

"So, aren't you going to say anything?" Cagalli asked Athrun.

"The pilot and your bodyguards made it out with beind injured." Athrun told her.

"That's good news."

After that, there was an uncomfortable moment of silence. It lasted for about five minutes.

"I wish you would listen to people when their trying to tell you that what you're doing is wrong." Athrun worriedly and suddenly said breaking the uncomfortable silence.

"I know it's just that-"

"Cagalli, you could have died out there! If something bad happens to you..I..I.. don't know what I would do." Athrun said. Cagalli looked up and turned her head so that she could see Athrun's face. "I love you, Cagalli and I never want to see you get hurt, again." Athrun said softly.

"I promise." Cagalli said.

"Promise what?"Athrun asked while looking up and meeting Cagalli's amber colored eyes.

"I promise to listen and to think before I act. I'm sorry I worried you. I'll never do it again." Cagalli answered lowering her head so that she wouldn't meet Athrun's gaze.

Athrun cupped her chin and slowly lifted her head so that he could see her eyes and said "Good because I never want to lose you again."

Cagalli suddenly moved forward and passionately kissed him on the lips. Athrun was shocked at first but pulled Cagalli closer so that he could deepen the kiss. They slowly parted and Athrun said "I hope you do keep your promise." while gazing into her beautiful eyes. "Don't worry. I will." Cagalli answered while giving him a sicere smile. Athrun smiled and kissed her on the head. "We better get going." Athrun said. "You're right. What time is it anyway?" Cagalli asked. "I dunno. I don't have a watch." Athrun replied.

Cagalli got of the bed and went to the table. Athrun also got up and followed her. She opened one of the drawers a pulled out a silver watch.

"Let's see it's... ONE IN THE AFTERNOON! I CAN'T BELIEVE I OVER SLEPT THAT MUCH!!" Cagalli shouted.

"OW!! Cagalli! That hurt!" Athrun whined.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to shout. I can't believe I over slept this much! I never wake up at one!" Cagalli said while giving Athrun an apologetic smile.

"It's okay. Why? Do have something to do today?" Athrun asked.

"Well..now that I think about it...I don't have anything planned." Cagalli blushed. Athrun laughed causing her cheeks to turn to an even darker color of red. "WHAT'S SO FUNNY, ZALA!!" Cagalli said her hands rolled to a fist.

"Nothing" Athrun said his emerald eyes sparkling.

"Whatever, I have to get ready. Here are your clothes. Now get out!" Cagalli said while pushing Athrun out of the room.

"Why can't I just change with you?" Athrun said in a seductive tone. _"I really should stop right now but it's just too much fun!"_

"Because I said you can't!" Cagalli said her cheeks red. Athrun wasn't sure if she was red from anger or embarrassment.

"Okay, fine, I'll just..."

SLAM!!

"HEY! Cagalli! That was rude! Where am I supposed to meet you?" Athrun shouted while banging the door with his fist.

"Sorry! But you were getting really annoying and meet me for what?" Cagalli shouted back.

"I dunno! Just to meet!" Athrun shouted.

"That is not even a proper answer! Just meet me back here when you're done! Do you have anymore stupid question?" Cagalli asked/shouted.

"Nope, I'm good! See you later!" Athrun shouted.

"Ya, bye!"

And with that Athrun walked backed to his room. In his sleeping clothes but luckily nobody saw him.

* * *

_In the cafeteria of the Archangel (A/n: Is that what it's called?")_

Sigh..

"Kira, Could you please stop sighing?" Mir said. "It's getting annoying."

"Sorry." Kira answered.

"What are you so anxious about anyway?" Dearka asked.

"They aren't out yet. It's one in the afternoon. What's taking so long?" Kira said with one hand tapping the table and the other used to rest his chin.

Tap...Tap..Tap...Tap

"Hey!" Kira shouted.

"Stop tapping!" Shiho said still gripping his hand.

"Fine! Now, let go! You're squishing my hand!" Kira complained. Shiho gave him a warning glare and then let go.

"What's wrong with you people? You guys won't stop hurting me." Kira complained.

"We're sorry, Kira. It's just that you get to over protective at times." Lacus said giving him a sincere smile.

(Sigh.) "Apology accepted. I'm sorry that I get over protective but Cagalli is the real only family I have left." Kira said.

"What about you're mom?" Yzak asked.

"But it's different. She's...umm.. How do I put it?" Kira said while tapping his chin.

"It's okay. No need to explain." Lacus said giving him a warm smile.

"Thanks, Lacus." Kira said smiling back.

* * *

_Back to Athrun and Cagalli_

"CAGALLI! Are you done yet? I'm hungry!" Athrun complained. He was now dressed in his Orb uniform.

"Ya, I'm done." Cagalli said while walking out. Also in her Orb uniform

Athrun smiled at her and asked. "What took you so long?"

"That's none of your business! Stop asking me questions!" Cagalli snapped.

"I'll stop. Now, let's go get something to eat." Athrun said.

"Ya, Lets go."

* * *

_Cafeteria_

"THAT'S IT!" Kira said banging his fist on the table.

"What's with him today?" Shinn asked Luna. (A/N: Shinn, Luna and Meyrin are with them.)

"I have no idea." Luna answered.

"Kira, please settle down." Lacus said.

"I CAN'T! I'm getting too nervous, anxious; whatever you want to call it but if those two aren't in here in the next five minutes I'll-"

"Hey!"

Everyone's turned their head toward the voice and saw Cagalli and Athrun standing at the entrance while holding hands.

"What's with him?" Athrun asked pointing a finger at Kira.

"We don't even know." Dearka replied.

"We already ordered for you." Lacus said pointing at the food across of her.

"Thanks Lacus." Cagalli said while sitting down across Kira.

"Thank you, Lacus." Athrun said taking a seat beside Cagalli.

"You're welcome." Lacus said smiling.

Kira was finally able to understand what was going on and said. "FINALLY! What took you guys so long?" Relief was shown on his face.

"That's the second time I've been asked that!" Cagalli said with annoyance. "Athrun, you tell them."

"We were talking about stuff." Athrun said.

"Just stuff?" Kira said with a suspicious look in his eyes.

"That's you're problem if you don't believe us." Athrun shrugged.

"You're right. Sorry. I get too overprotective at times." Kira said.

"It's okay, Kira. Could you sit down?" Cagalli asked.

"Huh? Oh! Okay! Sure!" Kira said as he sat back down.

_"Should I still apologies?" _Shinn thought. " _Is it really not her fault that my family died? Or is her fault? She is the leader of Orb. It's her duty to protect everyone in Orb but she didn't manage to protect mine but then again... I wasn't able to protect my family and that's more of my duty that hers. What am I saying? That its my fault my parents and Mayu died? **No, It's not your fault you, idiot! **Who the heck are you?! **You're conscience and it's about time you listen to me! **I'm listening. What do you have to say? **First of all it's about time you LISTENED to me! Second, it's nobody's fault! That's just how life is. People come and go. No one is to be blamed. And lastly, yes! You were being to hard on her! Give her a break! She's only 18! I bet if you were the one ruling everyone would have died! **Hey! Not everyone would have died. Some people would have survived! **Ya? How many? **I dunno. **I bet on 1 of the population! **Okay! I get you're point! You're right. It's no one's fault and I a little bit hard on her. **A little bit? **Fine a lot! I'll say I'm sorry. Now, leave me alone. For a conscience, you sure are annoying. **Ungrateful! One last thing. When am I ever wrong? Don't forget! Apologies! **Ya, I will...after I finish eating. **UGHH!! You eat like a panda! **Let's not forget. You're me too. **I can't believe I'm the conscience of an idiot like this guy. **Hey!"__  
_

* * *

**That's all for now. I'm really sorry for the mistake and for uploading late! Please review. Till next time!**


	6. Great ideas

**Hey Everyone! Here's the next chapter! My summer break is ending. Eight days from now I'll be going back to school (Wahhh!! I'm crying right now! I don't want summer to end!) so I won't be able to update as fast but I promise I will. Please read and review!! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam seed/destiny!!**

* * *

_Cafeteria_

Everyone was finish eating their lunches and were talking about random things. After sometime they got bored.

"I'm bored." Dearka said.

(sigh) "Me too. We already talked about everything." Lacus said.

"It's still five o' clock. To early to turn in." Kira added.

"Would all of you stop WHINING!!" Shiho said angrilily.

"Sorry." Kira, Lacus and Dearka said in a bored tone.

"You could at least say it like you mean it." Shiho said but nobody replied.

* * *

_Five minutes later..._

"Would some please talk this silence is KILLING me!!" Yzak said.

"What's to talk about? We talked about everything." Shinn dully said.

"I know what we can do!" Mir said excitedly.

"Really? What is it?" Cagalli said.

"We could try on eachother's clothes!" Mir said.

"Mir, You're brilliant! That's a great idea!" Lacus said while clapping her hands.

"I know I am!" Mir proudly said.

"I just love raiding closets! I'm in!" Luna said happily.

"I'm in, too!" Meyrin said.

"Shiho, Cagalli, will you join be joining us?" Mir asked while looking at the two girls

"Trying on clothes? That's not exactly what I call fun." Cagalli said.

"Ya, I'm with Cagalli. I'd rather practice shooting." Shiho said. "Besides that could take forever!"

"Please join us. It wouldn't be so much fun without the two of you." Lacus pleaded.

"I dunno." Cagalli said.

"Please!!" Mir pleaded. "Your not doing anything anyway. Besides I was thinking that we could have a mini fashion show."

"That's suppose to change my mind?" Cagalli asked.

"Please!" Mir pleaded again.

"Shiho, what do you think? Should we join them?" Cagalli said looking at Shiho.

"Might as well. I'm not doing anything." Shiho said.

"You're right. We'll join you." Cagalli sighed. She knew she had already lost.

"Yes!" Lacus and Mir while giving each other high fives.

"At least you have something to do." Shinn said just as dull as before.

"I've got an idea! I'm so good" Dearka said while jumping up and down.

"I bet it's a bad one." Yzak said.

Dearka stopped jumping and said "Hey! Some of my ideas are good ones."

"Let's hear it." Athrun said.

"Wait, I need to ask Mir first." Dearka said as he turned to Mir and whispered something to her.

"I dunno, Dearka." Mir said shaking her head.

"Why not? You can't just leave us guys with nothing to do while your doing something." Dearka said. "Please, Mir."

"Well.. I'll ask the others first."

"Fine."

"Is it okay if the guys will join us?" Mir asked.

"WHAT!? NO WAY!" Shiho and Cagalli shouted.

"Lacus, Luna, Meyrin, what do you think?" Mir asked them.

"Just as long as they don't annoy us." Luna said.

"So is that a 'Yes'?" Mir asked.

"Ya." Luna replied.

"I don't really mind." Lacus said.

"Me too." Meyrin said.

"It's alright with me. So that's four to two. Majority wins! You guys can join us." Mir said.

"Alright!" Deraka said as punched the air with his left hand. "See, Yzak, it wasn't a bad idea."

"Mir!" Cagalli said

"You can't be serious!" Shiho said.

"I'm sorry but majority wins and I really don't mind just as long as they don't bug me." Mir said.

"Then I'm out." Cagalli said.

"Me too. Spending hours trying outfits is bad enough! Now they have to watch us! That's twice as worse!" Shiho added.

"Be reasonable. They have nothing to do." Luna said.

"They could be the judges." Lacus said. "Oops, that came out wrong."

"You bet it did." Shiho said.

"Be a judge? That's my dream job!" Dearka said happily.

"Keep dreaming!" Cagalli said angrily.

"Athrun! Yzak! Do something!" Mir said.

"What am I suppose to do?" Yzak asked.

"I don't know. Anything!" Mir replied.

"You're her boyfriend." Dearka added.

"He/she is not my boyfriend/girlfriend!" Yzak and Shiho shouted at the same time.

"Whatever you say." Dearka said. _"Their in denial." Dearka said to himself._

"What's wrong Cagalli? You feel threatened by my presence?" Athrun said in a teasing tone.

"I am not! Stop teasing me!" Cagalli said angrily to Athrun.

"You're not? Really? Prove it." Athrun said with a look on his face that says I'm-going-to-win.

"How?" Cagalli asked angrily. Not noticing the look of his face.

"Join them." Athrun said. "_I win! Cagalli never backs down on a challenge."_

"Fine! I will!" Cagalli said angrily.

"_That was easy enough." Athrun thought._

"Way to go, Athrun!" Mir said happily. _"One down one to go. Come on, Yzak! You can do it."_

"I thought you weren't afraid of anything." Yzak said to Shiho with a smirk on his face.

"I am not afraid of anything! I just refuse to let you see my doing things like this!" Shiho said. Her voice as angry as Cagalli's.

"You afraid to look pretty?" Yzak asked. _"It's so easy to make her change her mind."_

"Am not! Alright I'll do it! I'll show you I'm not afraid!" Shiho shouted very, very loudly.

"You did!" Mir said like she won the lottery.

"I knew you could!" Lacus said just as happily.

"You sure do know how to change their minds." Luna said while clapping their hands.

"Yes we do! Don't we Yzak?" Athrun said with a huge grin plastered on his face.

"You said it!" Yzak said with an even bigger grin on his face.

"You must be so happy to smile like that." Shiho said annoyance was obvious in her voice.

"Yes I am!" Yzak said his grin getting bigger.

"Whatever! Let's get this over with! I'll prove you wrong!" Shiho said while leaving.

"Wait up, Shiho!" Cagalli said while chasing after Shiho.

* * *

_In Lacus's room_

"Lacus! I didn't know you had these many clothes!" Mir squealed.

"This mini skirt is adorable." Meyrin said while holding up a light blue mini skirt.

"So is this shirt." Luna said holding up a red blouse with puffy sleeves.

"Do we really have to watch this?" Kira asked Lacus.

"No, you don't have to if you don't want to. You could meet us somewhere." Lacus said.

"Really where?"

"Hmm... I don't know. Where do you think we should meet up?"

"How about the waiting area?" Kira asked.

"Waiting area?" Lacus said giving a puzzled looked.

"The room beside the place where the gundams are kept." Kira explained.

"That place would be perfect except that the windows are made out of glass." Lacus said slowly.

"Don't worry. We'll fix that." Kira said.

"Thank you, Kira." Lacus said while giving him a warm smile.

"We'll see you later." Kira said. "Let's go."

"Bye!" Lacus waved at the five guys leaving.

"Bye!" they shouted back.

* * *

_Two hours later..._

"Does it really take this long to choose clothes?" Dearka asked.

"Yup. Everytime I go out to take Lacus shopping, she spends at least four hours looking at clothes and three to try them on and in the end we only buy three things of the stuff she trys on." Kira said.

"And you lived to tell the tale." Dearka joked.

"I'm lucky that Cagalli isn't like that." Athrun said.

_"**Remeber me? **No, do I know you? **You idiot! It's your conscience! **Hey! How's it going? **Great except that you forgot to ohh.. I don't know APOLOGIES! **Right! I knew I was forgetting something. **Go! **Go where? **Find her ans say you're sorry! **No way! **Why not? **Not the right time besides if go out just to look for her Athrun and Luna might think that were in a relationship. Do you have any idea what Athrun could do to me? He's scary wen he gets mad. **Nope but I'm having a few in mind. **I'm still not going and you said I am an idiot. An idiot would have never come up with that explination. **No comment but you better. **Ya, ya I will. Bye! **You-**_

"Earth to Shinn!"

"What? Hey Dearka!" Shinn said.

"What's wrong with you? You keep spacing out." Dearka said.

"Sorry, I was just thinking about something. I'm okay now." Shinn answered.

"Whatever you say." Dearka shrugged.

"We're here!" Mir said while coming holding a huge pile of clothes. Behind her were Lacus, Cagalli, Shiho, Luna and Meyrin. Each girl was also holding a huge pile of clothes. Everyone was smiling except Shiho who looked annoyed and Cagalli who looked flushed and was to busy trying to prevent her pile of clothes from dropping because she had the heaviest pile of all. All of the clothes she carried where studded, extremely thick or just plain old heavy.

"Here Cagalli, let me carry that for you." Athrun said as he got the pile of clothes from Cagalli.

"I see you covered the windows." Lacus said to Kira as he got the pile of clothes from her hand.

"We were going to use newspaper but since they didn't have any we decided to use red cloth since it was the only thing available."

"Thanks. I need to sit down." Cagalli said as she sat down on the coach.

"Mir where do you want me to put this?" Athrun asked.

"Inside the bathroom." Mir answered.

"Are alright, Cagalli?" Lacus asked in a worried tone.

"I'm fine, just a little tired." Cagalli said as she took out a handkerchief and wiped her sweaty forehead.

"Okay, so who wants to change first? Hmmm... How about you,Shiho?" Mir said looking at Shiho.

"Fine, I'm too tired to argue anyway." Shiho said.

"Follow me." Mir said as she headed to the bathroom and Shiho followed.

* * *

_Inside the bathroom_

"Here, I'll wait outside." Mir said as she walked out.

"Ya, sure." Shiho said.

* * *

_Outside_

"She really must hate doing stuff like this." Luna said.

"Ya, she does." Mir said.

A scream was heard from the bathroom.

"MIR! GET IN HERE NOW!" Shiho shouted angrily from inside the bathroom.

"Coming." Mir said as she got up and headed for the bathroom.

* * *

_In the bathroom_

"I am NOT wearing THAT!" Shiho said as she threw the dress in disgust.

"Shiho, don't throw the dress. Why won't you wear it?" Mir asked.

"BECAUSE IT'S UGLY!" Shiho shouted.

"Please..."

"NO!"

"Shiho"

"NO!"

"THAT'S IT" Mir shouted. "YOU ARE GOING TO WEAR THIS DRESS AND WALK OUT THERE WEARING IT IF IT'S THE LAST THING THAT I DO!" Shiho was taken a back by Mir's sudden outburst but recovered and said "NO!"

"AH!"

* * *

_Outside_

"What are the doing in there?" Yzak asked.

"I have no idea!"

_BANG!_

"What the-" Shinn said.

The door opened revealing Mir holding a struggling Shiho.

"Someone! Help me!" Mir said while struggling to keep a tight grip on Shiho

"Oh dear me, we're coming Mir." Lacus said as she got inside and closed the door followed by Luna and Meyrin.

* * *

_After sometime_

"The noise stopped." Kira said.

The bathroom door opened. Mir stod there. Her hair tangled and her face covered in sweat.

"Okay, Cagalli your next." Mir said as she pulled out a comb and combed her hair.

"NO WAY! Pick someone else." Cagalli said.

"Cagalli, I'm not in the mood." Mir said in a dangerious voice.

"It's still a 'no'" Cagalli said.

"ATHRUN!" Mir shouted getting his attention.

"Yes?" Athrun asked.

"Carry her and bring her to me NOW!" Mir said angrily.

"Okay." Athrun said as he carried the protesting Cagalli, bridal- style, to Mir.

"ATHRUN! YOU TRAITOR!" Cagalli screamed and struggle to get away from ahim.

"Call me whatever you like but this for your own good. You'll thank me for this someday" Athrun said.

"I WILL NEVER THANK YOU FOR THIS!" Cagalli said.

Athrun stopped walking and let her go. Cagalli was about to run but Mir grabbed her arm and dragged her in.

"LET GO, MIR!" Cagalli shouted.

"Not a chance." Mir said as she closed the door.

* * *

_Inside_

"What did you do to Shiho!?" Cagalli said staring at the Shiho was tied to a chair with her mouth covered by a piece of tape.

"She wouldn't cooperate. Now put this on." Mir said giving her some clothes.

Cagalli looked at the clothes Mir gaved her and said "NO!"

"CAGALLI!"

_Outside_

"They sound more like their wrestling than changing." Shinn said.

_"OW!"_

_"Cagalli!"_

_"Grab her!"_

_SMASH!_

"I know what you mean." Kira said.

* * *

_Time passes by..._

"What are they doing in there?" Shinn asked.

"I dunno." Athrun said flipping through a magazine for the tenth time.

"What's taking so long?" Dearka whined.

"Its nine thirty already." Kira complained.

"I CAN'T TAKE THIS ANYMORE!" Yzak shouted as he walked to the bathroom door banged on it and shouted/said "WOULD YOU HURRY UP!"

"We're done!" a voice said from inside the bathroom.

"Finally!" Yzak said as he went back to seat.

* * *

**That's it for this chapter! I'll try to finish this before school starts. Hope you like it! Don't forget to review.**


	7. Run way

**Hey Everyone! (Again) I'm not really good at describing clothes so please bear with me. I'll try my best to describe it so that you'll get it. Sorry! Here's the next chapter. Hope you like it. ENJOY!!**

**A/N: What is the room beside the place where the Gundam is kept called anyway? Someone tell me!!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam seed/destiny!!**

* * *

"Finally!" Yzak said as he went back to seat.

A short wave of silence passed through. The sound of a door being opened was heard. Suspense was in the air. All of the guys were holding their breath. Thinking about who would come out first, would it be their special girl and what she would look like. Someone finally stepped out. She moved forward so that she could be seen. Her blue eyes were concentrated to the group of boys with a shocked expression in their eyes because she was wearing a...

"Trench coat?!" the boys exclaimed giving her a confused and puzzled look.

"Not just any trench coat a pink trench coat." Lacus said while smiling.

"Lacus? Why?" Kira asked with a hint of disappointment in his voice. This was not what he expected her to wear.

"I wouldn't want to you to see what I'm wearing." Lacus said sweetly.

"But, Lacus, isn't that the point of us being here?" Kira whined.

"Don't worry. You'll get to see what I'm wearing."

"Really? When?" Kira asked his eyes shining with hope.

"Later." Lacus answered.

"Oh." Kira said sadly.

"I'm just here to announce something." Lacus said giving Kira a cheer up smile.

"What for?" Athrun asked.

"Well, we did say that we would have a mini fashion show so we decided to have a host or something of that sort to make it more realistic." Lacus answered politely.

"I see." Athrun replied.

"But before we start I need all of you to do me a favor." Lacus said.

"Okay, what is it?" Kira asked her.

"I need all of you to move the coaches, chairs and tables out of the way." Lacus replied.

"What for?" Shinn asked. He still didn't fully understand what was going on.

"So that we could have space for a run way." Lacus explained patiently.

"Run way?" Dearka asked.

"Would everyone just stop asking questions? The sooner we get this done the sooner we start!" Yzak shouted at the group of question asking boys.

"Alright!" Dearka said. "Someone woke up at the wrong side of the bed."

"SHUT UP!" Yzak shouted.

"What? It's the truth!" Dearka said. "You should learn to control your temper."

"What was that?!" Yzak shouted again holding up his fist.

"You heard me! Are you deaf too?" Dearka loudly asked while holding up his fist. Ready to defend himself if Yzak would attack him.

"That enough!" Athrun shouted restraining the two squabbling boys. "Stop acting like children!"

"He started it!" Dearka said pointing a finger at Yzak.

"Exactly what a child would say." Yzak smirked.

"I'll show you childish!" Dearka said. His fist was about to hit Yzak but was stopped by a hand.

"Dearka, cut it out!" Kira said tightly holding his fist so that it would not hit Yzak's face.

"Just let go!" Dearka shouted. Kira let go of his fist after thinking for about ten seconds.

"Come on. Let's just do what Lacus told us to do so that we can start." Shinn said pushing a coach to one side of the room.

* * *

_Ten minutes later.._

"We're done!" Kira said plopping down on the coach that was at the right side of the room.

"Where's Dearka?" Shinn asked.

"Probably hiding so that he wouldn't have to work." Yzak replied.

"Wrong!"

Everyone looked up to the entrance and there stood Dearka holding a few Christmas lights, a long red piece of cloth, flower petals and two lamps.

"What are those for?" Shinn asked giving him a questioning look.

"For the runway. To make it more realistic. Here, hold this." Dearka said giving Shinn the Christmas lights he was holding.

Dearka looked at Kira, Athrun and Yzak and said "Don't just stand there! Help me!" Dearka commanded. Nobody moved. "Why aren't any of you moving?!" Dearka shouted. Nobody replied. "I think their brains died due to shock." Shinn said. "And they said I'm stupid." Dearka said while moving towards them and giving Yzak the lamps and Kira and Athrun the long piece of cloth. Still, nobody moved but just locked at him with their mouths hanging open.

"You asked for it!" Dearka shouted.

_SLAP! SLAP! SLAP!_

"OW!" the three guys shouted in pain while rubbing the visible red marks on their cheeks.

"At least I got your attentions! Now, go and set up the runway!" Dearka commanded.

"Yes sir!" the four guys said and they began to do their jobs.

* * *

_Another ten minutes later..._

"We're REALLY done!" Kira said plopping down the same coach.

"It looks pretty good." Athrun said examining their work. The red piece of cloth was set in between the two coaches. It was covered with flower petals and the Christmas lights were placed at the edges of each side. The lamps were placed at the end of the red piece of cloth. Athrun thought that the petals prevented the cloth from looking boring plus it added a fragrant smell to the room.

"It looks amazing! All of you really out did yourselves tonight especially Dearka for coming up with this." Lacus exclaimed happily while giving them a round of applause for their hard work.

"Thanks, Lacus." Kira said smiling at her. "You really do have good ideas, Dearka."

"Of course I do!" Dearka said with pride in his voice "By the way, why didn't any of you moved when I asked you too?" Dearka asked them as he sat down on the coach that was at the other side of the room.

"Sorry about that." Kira said.

"We were in a bit of a shock that you were actually able to come up with an idea such as this." Athrun said sitting on the same coach as Kira.

"I told you their brains died due to shock." Shinn said sitting down on the floor near the coach that was at the right side of the room.

"I may act stupid and idiotic at times but that doesn't mean I don't have good ideas." Dearka said in a serious tone.

"We'll try to remeber that when you act like a idiot." Yzak said while rolling his eyes while taking a seat on a chair that was on the left side of the room.

"Hey!"

"Lacus, could you please start?" Kira said sweetly but quickly.

"Of course! First, one up is Mirialla Haw!" Lacus exclaimed as Mir emerged from the bathroom. "This outfit consists of a light green spaghetti blouse with white edgings, light blue jeans and white strappy sandals. Perfect for spending the day with your friends or with that special someone.

"Look at this place! It's beautiful!" Mir said staring at the petals.

"Dearka came up with the idea." Kira said.

"Really?" Mir said disbelievingly.

"Yup, we couldn't believe it too at first." Athrun said.

Mir moved toward Dearka and said. "I thought you could never think up good ideas but I guess I was wrong. This is amazing!" Mir waited for his reply but he didn't say anything so she looked up to him and said. "Are you alright?"

"You look hot!" Dearka said suddenly.

"Thanks" Mir said a blush creeping through her cheeks.

"You should show off more skin more often!" Dearka said again.

"Okay, I get it stop talking!" Mir said. "You're comments are getting annoying."

"At least I'm honest." Dearka defended.

"Thanks for your honesty." Mir said with sarcasm.

"I can be honest when I want to be." Dearka said.

"Jerk." Mir mumbled under her breath. Mir then walked toward Lacus and said "You could go back to the bathroom now, Lacus. I'll take it from here."

"Thank you, Mir." Lacus said. She was about to walk towards the bathroom but was stopped but someone.

"Wait!" Deraka shouted.

"What do you want now, Dearka?" Mir asked. "You can get so annoying at times." Mir mumbled.

"Don't I get to rate you?" Dearka asked earning a confused look from Mir. "Since I am a judge and this is more or less a fashion show, don't I get to rate you?" Dearka asked again. Mir was quite for awhile then her face suddenly turned red.

"You are not going to rate me! Nobody said you could be a JUDGE! Who gave you that stupid idea?!" Mir shouted angrily at the Dearka.

"Lacus did. Don't you remember?" Dearka said knocking on her head.

"Stop doing that!" Mir said slapping his hand.

"Hey!" Dearka said rubbing his hand.

Mir turned to Lacus. "Please tell me you didn't say that." Mir begged.

"I'm sorry, Mir, but I guess I did." Lacus slowly said.

Mir sighed in defeat. "Rate me."

"Yes, I won!" Dearka shouted happily. "Isn't this great?" Dearka said looking at the four guys.

"You know what, it is sort of great." Kira said shyly.

"Ya, I guess it is." Shinn said.

"But we'll ONLY be rating our pair." Athrun said.

"Who's my pair?" Shinn asked with a stupid look on his face.

"Luna! You idiot!" Yzak shouted at him.

"Really?" Shinn chuckled. "I didn't know we had pairings. Then who's yours?" Shinn asked Athrun.

"And you said our brains died." Athrun sighed and began to say the pairings. "Shinn your pair is Luna, Kira's is Lacus, Dearka's is Mirialla, Yzak's is Shiho and mine is Cagalli. Do you have anymore questions?"

"Before you ask anything else, Shinn. I just want all of you to know that my pair is NOT Dearka. I dumped him." Mir said crossing her arms and closing her eyes. "Why does everyone think I'm with Dearka?"

"That's because we make a great couple, honey." Dearka said as he embraced Mir.

_SLAP!_

"Don't EVER call me honey! I am not your HONEY!" Mir said holding her fist and giving him an icy glare.

"Do I still get to rate you?" Dearka asked as if nothing happened.

"NO!" Mir shouted.

"I'll be leaving, now." Lacus said as she bowed politely and went inside the bathroom.

"Bye, Lacus!" Kira shouted.

"So, can I ask another question?" Shinn asked the group.

"Make it quick." Yzak said.

"Who's Meyrin's pair?" Shinn asked.

"Athrun of course!" Dearka joked. The next thing he knew he was flying toward the wall.

_THUD!_

"What gives?" Dearka asked as he got up.

"SHE is NOT my PAIR!!" Athrun shouted as he made a mad dash for Dearka but was restrained by Kira and Shinn.

"He's going to kill me!" Deraka exclaimed hiding behind Mir.

"Good! Maybe that will knock some sense into that hollowed head of yours." Mir said as she stepped away from Dearka.

"Let go! Dearka! Get back here so that I can KILL you!" Athrun shouted turning into SEED mode.

"I've never saw Athrun this pissed off before." Shinn said as he struggled to keep Athrun in a bear hug. "He's eyes changed!"

"You're right." Kira said looking at Athrun's eyes. "He's in SEED mode! Dearka get out of here before he kills you!" Kira shouted as he pushed Athrun further away from Dearka.

"You don't have to tell me twice!" Dearka said as he ran out the door.

"Get back here you coward!" Athrun shouted as he hit Shinn on the side of the stomach causing him to let go.

"I've had enough of this!" Yzak said as he ran towards Athrun and punched him on the face.

Athrun stopped struggling and was about to hit the floor but Kira caught him on time.

"Why did you knock him out?" Kira asked as he placed the unconscious Athrun on the coach.

"Because I was getting sick of this nonsense." Yzak replied.

"Is it safe to come in now?" Dearka asked as he peeked inside.

"Ya, Athrun's unconscious." Kira repiled as he offered his hand to Shinn. Shinn accepted and Kira helped pull him up.

"NEVER do that again or the next time we won't restrain him!" Shinn threatened.

"I won't. It was only a joke. I didn't know he would react like that. " Dearka said as he entered into the room cautiously.

"Get me a bucket of water and a towel." Yzak commanded Dearka.

"Why?" Dearka asked him.

"I need to wake him up so that we can get this over with." Yzak answered. "But-" Dearka said. Afraid of what Athrun would do to him if he woke up. "NOW!"

"I'll be right back!" Dearka said as he disappeared. A minute later he came back with the bucket of water.

"Make him lean against that wall." Yzak commanded. Shinn and Kira did what Yzak commanded without any objections or questions.

_SPLASH!!_

(Cough, cough) "Yzak! Look what you did! I'm soaking wet!" Athrun said but Yzak didn't reply. He handed the bucket to Dearka and sat back down.

"Here." Kira said giving him the towel. Athrun got it and began to dry of his hair. Athrun turned his head and he spotted Dearka. "You!" Athrun said in a deadly tone.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! Please don't kill me!" Dearka said as he held the bucket up to his face.

(sigh) "I won't kill you this time BUT the next time you say anything of that sort I will KILL you." Athrun threatened.

"Thanks, Athrun. I owe you one." Dearka said lowering the bucket.

"I need to change. I'll be right back." Athrun said as he walked towards the door.

* * *

A few minutes later, Athrun came entered the room wearing a black jacket over a green sweater, light brown pants and brown shoes.

"Let's continue." Athrun said as he walked towards the coach he was sitting on awhile a go.

"Make it quick, Mir. It's already ten forty-five." Yzak said.

"I'll make it as quick as possible." Mir said.

"Want to look like a sailor goddess? Then this is the outfit for you." Mir said the way a T.V. host would. Luna came out and walked down the make shift run away like a super model. "A dark blue and white vertical stripped coat wore over a white tank top, light blue shorts, white long socks, white heels and big hopped gold earnings.

"You look great, Luna!" Shinn exclaimed. "I give you a 10!"

"Thanks, Shinn." Luna said as she stopped in front of Shinn. "Glad you like it."

"The next one is Meyrin Hawke." Meyrin then walked out of the door. "If you enjoy playing sports then this is the outfit for you. This light blue and white sleeved cotton shirt is thin and breezy. The plaited white and blue skirt goes well with the white tennis shoes and white visor."

Meyrin then scanned the group for Athrun. She finally spotted him hiding behind the coach.

"Athrun!" Meyrin called out happily.

_"Oh no! She spotted me! I knew I should have just left the room. Doesn't she know I don't like her the way I like Cagalli? I wish she'd get over that silly crush." Athrun thought._

"What are you doing back there?" Meyrin asked giving him a puzzled look.

"I umm.. I dropped... my...umm...my..glasses? Ya! I dropped my glasses!" Athrun said showing her his glasses.

"Okay? So, what do you think?" Meyrin asked twirling around.

_"I hate this! I'm only here for Cagalli and only FOR Cagalli!" Athrun screamed in his head._

"Athrun? You didn't answer my question!" Meyrin said giving him a small pout.

_"You DO NOT look cute! Cagalli can do it BETTER!" _"You look descent" Athrun finally answered.

"Descent?!" Meyrin exclaimed outraged by his answer. "That's all you have to say?"

"Ummm.." Athrun replied thinking of something to do or say.

"Meyrin, stop asking him questions. Can't you see he's not in the mood?" Luna scolded.

Meyrin was a bit shocked at taken a back at what Luna said but after a few minutes she was able to regain her composure and said "Fine! See if I care!" and with that Meyrin walked to the other side of the room and sat there pouting. Athrun walked towards Luna and whispered a 'thank you' to her and went back to his seat.

"The next one up is the pink princess, Lacus Clyne!" Lacus gracefully walked out of the bathroom and began to walk down the run way. "This simple yet beautiful white sundress is perfect for those sunny days. A light brown hat with a white ribbon and white sandals complete this look."

"You still disappointed?" Lacus asked Kira.

"What do you mean by disappointed? I was never dissappointed. You could never dissappoint me, Lacus." Kira said quickly. "_How did she know? Oh no! She can read minds! I have to be careful!" _"Kira, are you alright? You look like you saw a ghost." Lacus asked with a concern look. "Ya, I'm fine! Nothing's wrong! Everything is great!" Kira said. "If you say you're alright then I'll believe you." Lacus said as she sat beside Kira._ "What's wrong with Kira today? He's not acting like himself."_ Lacus thought as glanced at her brown haired boyfriend.

"Our next outfit is yet another simple but elegant silk, red gown with puff off-shoulder sleeves. Shiho, please come out!" Mir said. "Wait till you see her Yzak." Mir whispered to him. The group was silent as they waited for Shiho to come out. Two minutes has passed but she was still in the bathroom. "Shiho? I said come out." Mir said trying to control her temper. "NO! I look like an idiot." Shiho shouted from inside the bathroom.

"Shiho!"

"NO!"

"Cagalli push her out, NOW!" Mir ordered. "Okay, Mir." Cagalli said as she pushed Shiho out and looked the door.

"Cagalli! How could you!" Shiho shouted as she banged on the door. "Let me in."

"No!" Cagalli replied.

"Great!" Shiho said as she turned around to face the group. "What? Never saw a girl in a gown before?!" Shiho shouted at them. Yzak got up and said "You look ...waw...I umm... WOW!"

"Your hair looks amazing, Shiho!" Mir exclaimed. Shiho's hair was curled and tied in a half moon her bangs were placed on one side of her face. "Thanks. Lacus did it." Shiho replied. "You sure do know how to style hair, Lacus." Luna said. "Thank you for all of your kind comments but it's nothing. Everyone can do it." Lacus said politely. "Don't be so modest!" Luna said. "Ya, Lacus, not a lot of people can do that. I'm glad my girlfriend is multi talented." Kira said which earned him a blush from Lacus. "Thank you, Kira." was all she could say.

"So do you admit that I can look pretty if I want to?" Shiho asked Yzak. She stood in front of him.

"Ya..." Yzak said like a love stricken teenager and just stood there starring at her with his mouth hanging open.

"Stop starring at me like that!" Shiho said angrily.

"Sorry!" Yzak said as he turned his head away so that she wouldn't see him blushing.

"I didn't know you could blush, Yzak." Dearka chuckled.

"Shut up! I'm not blushing it's because of the heat!" Yzak answered.

"Sure it is." Dearka said. _"In denial!"_

"I need to sit down. These heels are killing me!" Shiho said.

"Here, take my seat." Yzaksaid as he moved aside.

"You sure?" Shiho asked him.

"Ya, I'll just stand." Yzak answered.

"Okay, if it's alright with you." Shiho said as she sat down.

"The last but not the least is Princess of Orb, Cagalli Yula Attha."

"Sorry, I'm not coming out and none of you can make me!" Cagalli said from inside the bathroom.

"Get out now!" Mir shouted angrily as she walked to the door and tried to open it.

"Why won't this dumb door open?" Mir asked angrily.

"Cause I locked it." Cagalli said.

"If I have to do it you're doing it to!" Shiho said as she walked to the door and banged on it.

"Beat the door up as much as you want but I'm not coming out."

"I can't believe I left her in there all by herself! That was a dumb mistake!" Mir said as she slapped her forehead.

"I know how to get her out! Wait here" Kira said as he left the room.

"What do you think he's up to?" Shinn asked.

"No idea." Deaka answered.

_Fifteen minutes later.._

"Kira, your back!" Lacus said with relief. "I was beginning to worry."

"She's still inside, you know." Athrun said.

"I know but she won't before long." Kira said happily.

"What do you mean?" Athrun asked.

"During the fifteen minutes I was gone. I was messing around with the controls this room particular the bathroom." Kira explained as he walked towards a table and opened is laptop.

"And?"

"All rooms have smoke detectors right? So all I have to do is to turn them on then water will start falling and Cagalli will have to come out." Kira said with excitement in his voice.

"Kira, that's one of the smartest ideas you've ever came up with!" Athrun exclaimed.

"Thanks - What to do you mean 'one of the smartest'?" Kira asked Athrun.

"Never mind what I said just do it."

"Okay here goes." Kira said as he pressed the 'Enter' button on his keyboard.

_"What the-" _

"Yes! It worked." Kira said happily as he jumed up and down. "It worked! It worked! It worked!"

"So it was you!" Cagalli said angrily as she stepped out a litte bit wet.

"I have to go!" Kira said as he grabs his laptop and ran for his dear life.

"I'LL GET YOU!" Cagalli said as she ran after him but was stopped by Athrun.

"Let him go, Cagalli." Athrun said and pulled her into an embrace.

"You look like a pop star!" Athrun said as he pulled away and examined her from head to toe. Cagalli was wearing a white tube top with a dark blue collar, dark blue mini-skirt and dark blue boots all with silver edgings. She also wore white kimono sleeves. Her hair was tied in a pony tail and her bangs wear clipped so that it wouldn't cover her face.

"Thanks. That was what Mir was going for." Cagalli said while starring at her boots and praying that she wasn't blushing.

"She succeeded." Athrun said as he kissed her on the lips.

"ATHRUN! LET GO OF MY SISTER!" Kira shouted and he pryied Athrun off Cagalli.

"KIRA!" Lacus and Cagalli shouted at him. "LEAVE THEM/ME ALONE!"

"But he ...you...why is everyone against me?!" Kira complained.

"That's because you're a stupid hypocrite! I don't bother you when you're making out with Lacus!" Cagalli replied angrily.

"I do not make out with Lacus!" Kira defended. "At least not when you're looking." He added.

"Ya, right! Don't you remember the time when me and Athrun came over and not only were you making out in front of us you were also making out IN FRONT of the children!"

"That was only one time! I bet you can't name another."

"How about the time we decided to eat dinner out. Lacus excused herself and you followed. The food arrived and both of you didn't return. I decided to look for you guys and guess were I find you in the GIRLS BATHROOM! And another time when - "

"Okay! I get it!" Kira said his cheeks as red as a tomato. "Stop already. It's getting embarrassing."

"Well you should be!"

"Yes, I am a hypocrite and all that other stuff you call me. I'm sorry, Cagalli! I can't help it you're the only family I have left and I don't want to see you hurt."

"Kira, we have been over this. You don't have to worry about me. I can take care of myself and if I need I'll call you, okay." Cagalli said giving Kira a warm smile.

"Okay." Kira said smiling at her and giving her a hug.

"Well now that that's done. Let's watch a movie!" Dearka said.

"Good idea!" Mir said.

"What about this place? It's a mess!" Luna asked.

"We'll clean it up tomorrow." Shinn replied as he walked out.

"Works for me." Luna said as she followed behing him. "Let's go Mey!"

"I'll wait for you outside, Kira." Lacus told him.

"Okay."

"You should really stop worrying about me, Kira. That's Athrun's job." Cagalli said as she pulled away.

"I know. I'll try to but I can't promise that. I'll leave you two alone." Kira said as he walked towards the door and stopped in front if it turned around and said "By the way, you look great! See you later!" The door opened then closed.

"Looks like it's just the two of us." Athrun said as he placed his hand on Cagalli's shoulder.

Cagalli turned around to face him and said "Ya, What was with all the commotion earlier? I heard Kira say you turned into SEED mode."

"I'll tell you about it later." Athrun said as he picked up were they left off.

* * *

**That's it for this one! I think this is the longest chapter I have ever written. Hope you liked it! Please review!**


	8. Sweet dreams

**Here's the next chapter! I'm going back to school tomorrow (sigh..) but I promise to upload. I plan to finish this story soon so that I can upload my new one. I don't want to upload the new one until I finish this because I might never finish this. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own gundam seed/destiny!!**

* * *

_In Cagalli's room_

"Cagalli, it's time to wake up." Athrun said as he shook her.

"Five more minutes..." She mumbled and hugged her pillow tighter.

"Cagalli, come on. Wake up already! I'd been doing this for half an hour." Athrun whined. No response.

"She still not awake?" Kira asked as he entered.

"Nope. You try. I need a break." Athrun said as he squatted on the floor.

"Maybe you just didn't shake her hard enough. I'll show you how to wake her up." Kira said as he grabs hold of her shoulder. "CAGALLI, WAKE UP!" Kira screamed into her ear as he shook her like a rag doll.

"Kira, you shouldn't be doing that. She's going to get really mad." Athrun warned him.

"Well this is the only way." Kira said as he shook her harder. "WAKE UP!"

* * *

_A few later..._

"Wake up..."Kira said slowly. He spent the last couple of minutes shaking her but she still wouldn't wake up. "I give up! Let's just help the others clean up and come back to wake her up later." Kira said as he set his twin sister back on the bed.

"Might as well." Athrun sighed.

* * *

_Waiting room..._

"Look what the cat dragged in." Dearka said as he pushed another chair backed in place.

"What took you so long?" Shiho asked as she removed the pieces of cloth on the windows and handed them to Yzak.

"She wouldn't wake up." Kira sighed as he helped Lacus picked up the scattered clothes.

"I don't remember the room being this messy last night." Athrun said as the scanned the room.

"Neither do any of us." Mir said. "But I guess that's what happens when you're having too much fun."

"I guess you're right." Athrun said and went over to help Kira and Lacus.

* * *

_Thirty-five minutes later..._

"That was tiring!" Shinn said.

"Ya, but were finished. Let's go get something to eat." Luna said as she grabbed Shinn's hand and dragged him out.

"You guys go on with me. I'll try to wake up Cagalli again." Athrun said to Lacus and Kira.

"We'll go with you, Athrun." Lacus said.

"No, really it alright."

"It's no problem at all. Please let us help you." Lacus insisted.

"Okay, I'm pretty sure I can't wake her up myself anyway." Athrun said.

* * *

_Cagalli's room.._

"What do think we should do?" Kira asked Lacus.

"Did you try shaking her?" Lacus asked.

"Yup, hard." Kira answered.

"How about using the alarm clock?"

"Did that."

"Spraying her with water?"

"A lot of it. We tried everything, Lacus. The only thing we can do is to admit defeat and wait for her to wake up."

"Did you try kissing her?"

"Ya...what?" _"Did she just say 'kissing her'?"_

"Kissing her, that always works in the movies." Lacus replied innocently. "It might work."

"Worth a shot." Athrun said as he leaned forward.

"Oh no, you don't!" Kira said as he grabs Athrun.

"Kira! What is your problem?" Lacus said in annoyance.

"My problem is him having to KISS my sister." Kira replied tightening his grip on Athrun's shoulder.

"But, it's the only way to wake her up!" Athrun said.

"No it's not! Why can we just wait for her to wake up?" Kira asked him.

"You know she hates it when we don't wake her up. She'll be in a bad mood all day and maybe even the next day. " Athrun reasoned out.

"I'm still not allowing it."

"Let me handle this." Lacus suddenly moved towards Kira and kissed him hard.

"Wow..." Kira said with a dreamily look in his eyes.

"Kira, honey, what for me outside okay?" Lacus said sweetly.

"Anything for you." Kira said happily as skipped his way out of the room like a four year old girl.

"I didn't know you could do that, Lacus." Athrun eyes staring at Lacus and then the door.

"There are a lot of things you don't know about me, Athrun. I'll leave you to you're business." She bowed politely and left the room.

"What took you so long. I was so lonely." Athrun heard Kira say to Lacus in a child-like voice.

_"That was...unexpected." _Athrun was still staring at the door trying to digest what he just saw. _"Who knew girls could do that? I wonder if Cagalli could do that. Oh right, Cagalli!"_

Athrun turned his head so that he could look at Cagalli. _"She looks so peaceful." _He began to stroke her hair. He looked at her face and was shocked to see her lips were formed in to a smile. _"She must be having a good dream. I wonder if it's about me."_

* * *

_Cagalli's dream..._

_A blond girl was walking down an unfamiliar path. "Where am I?" She thought as she moved forward. "I think I've been here before." She kept walking forward. Her amber eyes lit up when she saw an opening. "I see a light up ahead." She began to run towards the light. Breathing heavily with each step. "Almost there." She ran faster. _

"_Finally!" She looked at her surroundings. "I can see the ocean from up here." She looked down. "I'm on top of a hill. Looks like I have to slide my down. That wouldn't be too hard I do it all the time and every time I do it I would always end up getting caught by Mana. Then she'd lecture me about how a proper princess should act. Mana, she would never change!" She chuckled to herself. "Okay, here goes." She slid down. "Easy does it. Oh no, I'm slipping! Ahhh!"_

_THUD!!_

_"That hurt!" She got up. "OW! Great! I think I broke my arm." She began rub her arm to ease the pain. "There's an ocean near by. Cold water might help." She walked slowly towards the ocean. When she reached her destination she tore of a a bit of her shirt and soaked the cloth and place it on her injured arm. "This feels good. Why do I have a feeling that I'm not alone?" She turned her head to the left. "There's someone standing there." She began to walk towards the person. "Blue hair? Who do I know that has blue hair?" She walks faster. "It looks like a guy. Who do I know that has blue hair and is a guy?" She continued walking and she suddenly stopped. "Wait! Athrun has blue hair and he's a guy! Could it be him?" She started to run towards the person. "Athrun!" She called out. The blue haired guy turned with a surprised expression on his face. "Cagalli?" He began to run towards her. She finally reached him. "I knew it was you." Cagalli said after each breathe. _

_"What are you doing here?" Cagalli asked him._

_"I was about to ask you the same thing." _

_"I asked you first!" _

_"You're point?"_

_"My point is that since I asked you first you have to answer my question before I answer yours."_

_"I came here to reminisce."_

_"About what?"_

_"How we first met."_

_"I don't follow."_

_"Cagalli, don't you recognize this place?"_

_"Nope."_

_"Look around you. Don't you remember?"_

_"I have no idea what you're talking about."_

_"This is the place were we first met! During the first war! Do you remember, now?"_

_"Really? No wonder this place looks familiar."_

_(sigh) "We did you come here?"_

_"I don't know. I was sleeping and when I woke up I ended up here. At least I think I was sleeping. I don't know. I'm confused."_

_Athun sighed. He looked at her and then he's expression change._

_"Cagalli, your hurt!"_

_"Oh, ya, I fell down. It's no big deal."_

_"No big deal!?"_

_"Stop making a fuss over such a small thing. It's only a broken arm. Nothing serious."_

_"Give me your arm."_

_"Why should I?"_

_"So I can treat it."_

_"I can do it myself."_

_"Cagalli, I'm asking you nicely. Give me your arm."_

_"No!"_

_"Cagalli! Stop being so damn stubborn and give me your arm!"_

_Cagalli looked at him. Shock was written all over her face. Cagalli gave him his arm and watched him treat it silently. "He never shouted at me before. I guess I should really stop being so stubborn." Cagalli thought to herself. "I'm done." She heard him say. _

_Silence.. _

_"I'm sorry for shouting at you. I didn't mean to. I just lost my temper." Athrun said breaking the silence. "Its okay, Athrun. Really, it was my fault for being so stubborn. I knew you were only trying to help but my pride wouldn't let you help me without a fight." She said looking at her feet. She felt someone cup her chin and forced my head up. She was met by his dazzling emerald eyes. "I forgive you. You know you're stubborn attitude is one of the things I like about you." She looked down so that he wouldn't see the blush slowly creeping its way through her cheeks. He let out a small chuckle and said "I like it when you blush. You look cute." "Shut up!" She retorted._

_Silence.._

_"Is this really where we first met?" Athrun nodded in reply and pointed to a cave. "Remember that place?" Cagalli looked at the cave he was pointing at. "Ya, that was where you fell asleep." Cagalli laughed at the memory. Athrun blushed and said"I was tired. You can't exactly get a good night's sleep when you that there's a war going on." _

_Silence.._

_"You want to go up there?" Athrun asked her. _

_"You know, I can't exactly climb with a broken arm." Cagalli said while rolling her eyes. _

_Athrun smiled at her and said "Leave that to me." "_

_What is he planning?" Cagalli thought. _

_Athrun moved nearer to her, carried her bridal style and he began to climb towards the cave. _

_"Athrun! You Idiot! What are you doing?" Cagalli screamed at him. "_

_What does it look like?" Athrun smiled at her. _

_"This is dangerous! Put me down!"_

_"Where?"_

_"I don't care where. Just put me down. I might fall. This is very dangerous!"_

_"I won't besides I'm a coordinator. We're almost there anyway."_

_"Right, I forgot, you're a coordinator and coordinators are always smarter than naturals." Cagalli said with sarcasm._

_"You made us this way."_

_"Humph!"_

_"Okay, we're here." Athurn said as he placed her down. No reply. "Cagalli, don't be like that! I was only joking." "Well a joke is only a joke if both sides think it's funny. I didn't think it was funny." Cagalli replied while pouting. "What the?" Cagalli felt around wrap his arms around her and pulling her into a embrace. "I'm sorry." Athrun said. "Can you forgive me?" "I...sure, why not?" Athrun let go and gave her a warm smile. "Thanks." "No problem." Cagalli began to walk around. "This place really brings back memories." Cagalli said as she touched the wall. "It sure does." Athrun said as he walked towards her. "You want to know something." Athrun asked her as he turned her around so that he could meet her gaze. "What?" _

_"I liked you from the moment I saw you. When we parted ways I never stopped thinking about you. I kept praying that I would see you again and my prayers were answered although not the way I thought it would happen." Athrun chuckled to himself. He looked back into her eyes and continued. _

_"You gave me you're necklace. You said it would protect me from trouble and it did. I was really glad when I met you again." Athrun paused then continued. _

_"The time I spent in the __Archangel__ and Eternal brought me closer to you and that's when I knew that I love you, Cagalli. I really do. Before I met you I let my father push me around and did what I was told without question but when I met you changed everything. You made me stronger and I thank you for that." Athrun finished. He was to busy talking that he didn't notice that Cagalli's face was in a very deep shade of red. "I'm sorry was dumping all of that on you. I guess I got carried away." He's blush was an ever darker color that Cagalli's. "It's okay. It means a lot to me that you said that." _

_Silence.._

_"I really do still love you, Cagalli." Athrun said. "Me too." Athrun smiled at her sweetly. "Can I kiss you?" Athrun asked out of the blue. "What? Sure...okay..." Cagalli stammered to answer. "Thank you." Athrun said as he leaned forward and kissed her. "This feels so real. TOO REAL! "She screamed in her head._

* * *

**That's it!! And I thought this would only be a short story. Guess not. Hope you liked it. Please review!!**


	9. New frienships and trouble

**Here's the ninth chapter! I'm really sorry that it took me a long time to update!! My school is tough and having 3 other siblings who also want to use the computer also adds to the reason of why I uploaded late. Anyway...****Enjoy! Please review!**

* * *

_"Do I really want to disturb her? Maybe I should let her sleep until noon but then she would probably kill me for not waking her up. (sigh) What should I do?" Athrun thought to himself. "To wake her up or not to wake her up. I pick.. to wake her up. Here goes." _

Athrun leaned forward until he was about an inch from Cagalli's face. He closed his eyes and kissed her. _"I hope she won't kill me for this I don't want to die yet!" _

SLAP!!

"OW!!" Athrun screamed in pain.

"WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?! DON'T YOU KNOW YOU'RE NOT SUPPOSE TO DO THAT, YOU DAMN IDIOT!!" Cagalli yelled at him. She had a murderous look in her eyes.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! Lacus told me to - "

"Lacus told you to do that?! I can't believe you're blaming Lacus for what YOU DID! That's low even for you!

"I'm telling the truth. I swear! Why won't you believe me?"

"Why should I believe YOU? I was having a great dream about you and YOU had to RUIN IT!!"

"You had a dream about me?" Athrun blinked again and again.

_"Shoot! Please don't tell me I just said that. God, if you love me let Athrun forget. Please, please, please!!" Cagalli begged in her head._

"So, you dreamed about me, huh?" A seductive smile appeared on his face. _"I thought you loved me." Cagalli thought sadly. _

"I was not! Who gave you that stupid idea, ZALA?" Cagalli retorted. Athrun smirked at her reply and slowly walked his way towards Cagalli.

"Did something happen?" Athrun whispered hotly as he placed his hand on Cagalli's shoulder.

"Nothing happened." Cagalli snapped as she pulled herself away from Athrun.

"Really? Then, why are you blushing?" Athrun teased.

"Am not!" Cagalli looked down and prayed that her cheeks would go back to their original color.

"Good! You're awake." Kira emerged from behind the door.

"Kira! I love you! You're the best brother ever!" Cagalli screamed as she ran towards her brother and hugged him tightly. The impact caused both of them to fall.

_THUD!_

"I love you too but you're squishing me." Kira complained.

"Oh, sorry." Cgalli got up and gave him a apologetic smile.

"You need to lose weight." Kira teased.

"SHUT UP!" Cagalli yelled at him.

"Go and get ready."

"Why?"

"No reason. You don't want to walk around looking like that do you."

"Fine, fine!"

"Meet you at the cafeteria?" Kira asked as Cagalli was about to enter the bathroom.

"Ya, sure, whatever." Cagalli replied as she disappeared into the bathroom.

"What was that all about?" Kira asked Athrun giving him an amused smile.

"Nothing." Athrun shrugged and the two of them walked out of the room.

* * *

**Time passes...**

"Hey! It's about time you got here." Kira greeted her as she entered.

"I was expecting a something more polite."

"Sorry, Good morning, Cagalli. Is that polite enough for you?"

"That will do."

"What do you want to do today?" Mir asked the group as she twirled her spaghetti with a fork.

"Nothing." Shiho replied as she took a sip from her coffee. "Can someone pass the sugar?"

"You already added 7 tablespoons. Too much sugar is not good for you." Lacus scolded.

"Well, I like my coffee sweet but you're right, I shouldn't add anymore."

"Will be reaching Orb soon." Athrun said out of the blue.

"Ya" Shinn whispered. _"I have to apologize soon. **You got that right! **Not you again! Why won't you leave me alone? **I'll only leave you alone after you apologize. **Are you deaf! I will! Now, go! **You sure are grumpy today. **Now would you feel if you have a conscience that won't leave you alone? **How am I supposed to answer that? I don't have a conscience. **Leave! **I'm going! I'm going! Why can't you be nicer? It wouldn't - "**_

"NOW!"

Everyone stopped what they where doing and starred at him. Shock, concern and fear was written all over their faces.

"Are you alright?" Luna asked.

"I'm fine. Just a little tired." Shinn answered sheepishly.

"I think he finally cracked." Dearka said.

"I knew the pressure was too much for him to handle." Yzak added.

"I said 'I'm fine'!" Shinn snapped and glared at the two loud mouths.

"If you say so." Yzak and Dearka said at the same time.

"Cagalli, you were saying." Athrun turned his head to the blond sitting beside him.

"Umm... Where was I?.. I remember!...Okay, I was wondering if all of you would like to join me and Athrun in the Athha Manor for awhile."

"In the Athha Manor." Mir repeated. "Are you sure?"

"I've never been so sure about anything in my life."

"Then, of course I'll stay with you in the Athha Manor! Do you have any idea how long I've always wanted to go there." Mir said excitedly.

"Where Mir goes, I go." Dearka answered.

"Lacus and I will join you as well and why did you say 'me and Athrun'?" Kira asked giving Cagalli a puzzled look and Athrun a death glare.

"Cuz, he's always with me in the Manor. You're being over protective again.

"Am not!"

"I'll join you!" Shiho cut in.

(sigh) "Might as well." Yzak shrugged.

"Mey and I will be joining you too." Luna added. "Shinn? How about you? You're the only one who didn't say anything."

"Ya, what will it be?" Dearka asked.

"I well... I guess I'll be joining youl." Shinn stammered as he looked down.

"Great!" Luna cheered.

"I'll tell Mana to get your rooms ready." Cagalli said and gave everyone a smile.

* * *

**After sometime..**

"I'm so excited!" Mir said, again.

"You said that like 73 times already." Shiho said.

"I'm just so excited! I can't help it! I need to finish packing. See you later." Mir got up and ran like her life depended on it.

"She really is excited." Kira shook his head in approval. "She's right though. I need to start packing."

One by one they exited the cafeteria. Each one had the same reason. To finish packing. Soon it was only Shinn, Cagalli and Athrun left.

"I need to call Mana and ask if she got everything ready." Cagalli was about to get up when she felt someone grab her wrist. It was Shinn.

"Wait Cagalli, I need to talk to you."

"Okay, Athrun can you give us a minute?" Cagalli turned her head to find Athrun with a suspicious look on his face. Cagalli laughed and said "Nothing's gonna happen."

"I know that." Athrun's cheeks turning red. "Sure. I'll go now." He said as he gave a Cagalli a peck on the cheek, got up and left.

"Is there somewhere we can talk in private?" Shinn asked.

"I know a place."

* * *

**Outside**

_"If she thinks if leaving her alone with him, she so wrong. Who knows what could happen. What if she's dumps me for him? No! Cagalli would never do that!! Or would she? I don't want to lose Cagalli again especially not to him! I can't stand this kind of pressure! That's it I'm going to follow them!"_

"I know that look." Kira said coming out from the corner.

"What look?" Athrun asked.

"You don't trust Shinn."

"How do you know?"

"It's obvious. Let me guess your afraid that Cagalli will get to close to Shinn and she might dump you and you want to follow them to make sure nothing will happen."

"How did you?...Am I that obvious?" Athrun blinked in shock.

"Pretty much. Now let's go! There leaving!" Kira said as he grabbed Athrun's wrist and ran.

* * *

_Pant, pant_

"Cagalli slow down! I can't catch up." Shinn called out.

"Hurry up!! My grandma could run faster than you! And I thought coordinators where better." Cagalli shouted back.

"What are you? Part of the track team." Shinn shouted but she couldn't her him because she was already far away.

* * *

_Pant, pant_

"Athrun! Let's take a break! My legs are killing me!" Kira said as he fell down.

"Come on! Get up! I can barely see them!" Athrun ran back and pulled Kira up.

"But I'm tired!" Kira whined.

"You can do it! We're almost there." Athrun said as he dragged Kira with him

"How can you keep up?" Kira said in between breaths.

"When you live with someone like Cagalli you tend to develop strong muscles."

"I see."

* * *

"Where here." Cagalli shouted happily.

_THUMP!_

"Huh?" Cagalli turned around to see Shinn flat on the floor breathing heavily.

"I am so tired!"

"Stop being a baby! Get up." Cagalli offered her hand to Shinn and he accepted.

* * *

"Did you see the way he's holding her hand? Something is up!" Athrun said as he peeked through the gaps with a panting Kira behind him.

"Who'd you stop being paranoid? Nothing is happening! Can't you see that?" Kira said as he sat down.

"That's what they want you to think but their not fooling me!"

"This is going to be a long day!"

* * *

"I come here when I need to think." Cagalli said as she spread her arms and felt the wind.

"The wind does feel great." Shinn answered.

* * *

"Ya and I bet you do to!" Athrun gritted his teeth.

_"Young love!" _Kira thought as he shook his head.

* * *

"Where are we anyway?" Shinn asked.

"The deck of the Archangel. You wanted a quiet place so here you go."

"Ya." Shinn looked down.

"You needed to talk to me about something."

"Well, you see, I wanted to say.. to say I'm apologize for giving you a hard time." Shinn stammered to say. He looked at the clear, blue sky in order to prevent himself from meeting Cagalli's gaze.

"I've been giving you a hard time." He continued. "I blamed you for the death of Mayu, my mom and my dad even if it wasn't your fault. I was nobody's fault. I was just so angry, hurt, upset. I felt so alone." Cagalli turned her head away and looked at the ocean as well.

"I've been immature. I shouldn't have blamed you and it wasn't your fault at all. You weren't to blame. You're a great leader and I didn't even know the kind of pressure your experiencing. I mean ruling at the age of sixteen? That's got to be tough. I mean not experiencing an normal life. Hanging out with friends after school. Going to the amusement park without the media following around you. Must be tough...and I'm losing my topic, aren't I?"

Cagalli laughed and said. "Ya, pretty much."

"Sorry."

"Don't worry about it."

"Okay, back to the original topic. I was wondering if you could forgive me and that maybe if we could start over."

"Sounds good to me. I'll start. Hi! My name is Cagalli Yula Attha. I'm 18 years old. I live at Orb and I am currently the Representative. I have a brown haired, purple eyed, coordinator, over-protective, twin brother name Kira and a blue haired, green eyed, coordinator, jealous - typed boyfriend named Athrun." Cagalli said as she smiled at Shinn brightly and extended her hand to him.

* * *

"What does she mean by I'm the jealous type? I am not the jealous type!" Athrun said angrily.

"Umm.. ya, you are!" Kira answered.

"Prove it!"

"Only a jealous type of boyfriend would be stalking his girlfriend."

"I am not stalking!" Athrun defended.

"Then what are you doing then?"

"I'm...a.. stop disturbing me! I can hear them!" Athrun said as he went back to listening.

Kira smirked and went back to listening as well.

* * *

"Do I really have to do that?" Shinn asked giving her a weird look.

"If you wanna start over the right way. Then ya, you do." Cagalli answered.

"But it's stupid!"

Cagalli sighed and said. "Do you wanna start over?"

"Yes."

"Do you want to do it the right way?"

"I guess."

"Then do as I say and do what I just did."

"But-"

"SHINN!"

"Alright! Alright" _"I'm gonna hate this."_

Shinn swallowed his pride and said as cheerful as he possible could "Hey! I'm Shinn Asuka. I'm sixteen years old. I used to live at Orb but I transfered at the beginning of the second war. I am a Zaft pilot and a FAITH member. I do not have a brother or a boyfriend because I'm a guy but I had a little sister named Mayu. I am convinced that a little sister's life purpose is to annoy their elder siblings. I'm not so sure if I have a girlfriend because I don't know if she considers me her boyfriend." He finished off.

"Please to meet you, Shinn."

"Please to meet you, too." Shinn said as he shook Cagalli's hand.

Cagalli pulled him into a hug.

* * *

A shocked Athrun said "Did she just - "

"Hug him?" Kira said just as shocked as Athrun. "I think she just did."

"I knew this would happen! I need to do something!" Athrun said as he got up but was stopped by Kira.

"Not now! Later!"

"Later?! Later?! Are you crazy?! Before you know it they'll be kissing each other! Aren't you concerned at all? She's your sister!"

"If I wasn't concerned would I be here? Do you want to get killed?"

* * *

"Cagalli.. What are you doing?" Said a shocked and blushing Shinn.

She let go and said "What does it look like I was doing?"

"I know what your doing but why?"

"I dunno. I always hug my new friends. It's - Wait! Do you hear that?"

"Huh?"

"Listen!" Cagalli said. She turned around trying to find the source of the sound she heard.

"It's coming from here! Listen!" She said. She pressed her ear on the wall and Shinn did the same.

* * *

"I would give up my life if it means preventing those two from ending up together!"

"That's very heroic of you but I don't want to die yet!! At least not until I marry Lacus and have a family of my own." Kira had a dazed expression on his face.

* * *

"Is that-"

"Kira and Athrun. I think it is." Cagalli finished off. "I can't believe that those two morons are eavesdropping! They can't even give me a few minutes for myself!"

"You weren't kidding when you said that Athrun was the jealous type and Kira was the over - protective type."

"Now you know. When I get my hands on them, they are so dead!"

"What are you planning to do?"

"You'll see."

Cagalli opened the door.

* * *

"Kira! This is not the right time for you to be thinking of Lacus!"

"Would you calm down? Everything will be alright."

"No! Nothing is alright! I'm losing Cagalli to some person who doesn't even like her!"

'Don't worry. That's not going to happen. Cagalli doesn't love him. She loves you remember?"

Athrun's expression changed. His face softened. He leaned on the door and said "You really think so?"

"Of course! She loves you more than anything. You should know that." Kira leaned beside Athrun."

"Your right. I was being silly."

"Do feel that?"

"What?" Athrun asked

"I feel like I'm falling."

"Ya, you're right. Wow!"

* * *

_THUMP!_

"Enjoyed listening to us." Cagalli said in a voice that even Athrun never heard her speak.

"Cagalli! This is not what you thinking." Athrun gulped.

"Oh, I think what I'm thinking is really what's going on."

"Kira made me do it!" Athrun pointed at Kira.

"What?! He thought of it!" Kira stood up and Athrun followed.

"But you dragged me here."

"Me? It's more like you dragged me here."

"That was because you couldn't catch up."

"Enough!" Cagalli screamed.

"It seems to me that you two are BOTH to blame."

Cagalli looked at Athrun and said "You, thought of it but - ". She turned to Kira "You were the one who made it happen by dragging Athrun with you."

"Cagalli, Remember, we love you and we were only doing it for your own good."

Cagalli's face softens but just a bit. "I told you again and again. I can take care of myself. I'm eighteen not eight. I don't need to be guarded like some valuable gem."

"So, you're going to let this pass and forget that this ever happened?" Athrun asked hopefully.

"Nope."

"But..but.."

"But nothing! I let at the other stupid things that you two did go but I'm not letting this one go. You know I hate it when someone LISTENS to my conversations and since Athrun thought of it, I'll deal with him first."

"No fair! Kira was the one who actually made it a happen. Kira, tell her!"

"Sorry but when it comes to Cagalli your on your own." Kira said as he backed away from Athrun.

"You have fifteen seconds." Cagalli began to count.

"Fifteen seconds?! That's not even enough time for me to get on my gundam and leave."

"TEN, nine.." Cagalli counted out loud.

"Got to go." Athrun said and ran out.

"Three, two, ONE! ATHRUN, YOU ARE SO DEAD!" Cagalli shouted and ran after him."

* * *

**THE END**

**That's done! I'm so happy! My first fanfic is done! I will not forget this moment! Now, all I need to know is to know what you think. How was it? Bad? Good? Horrible? Pathetic? Please tell me! I'm planning to make a sequel but I'm not sure when i can upload it. Don't forget to review!! I really want to know what you think. **


End file.
